His little Healer
by sweetsunshine16
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Ginny ist eine Heilerin, Draco ist Auror. So weit so gut. Aber was passiert wenn die beiden Feinde sich eine Wohnung teilen müssen?
1. Der Auszug

**Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir. Die Story gehört _Silverbutterfly_, die Figuren und alles andere J. K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Die Story wurde von Carina alias Silverbutterfly geschrieben. Da ich die Fanfiction auf Englisch so liebe, wollte ich sie unbedingt übersetzen. Ich werde nur vielleicht etwas die Kapitelaufteilung abändern. Also viel Spaß damit und alles Lob gehört Carina. **

**His Little Healer **

Kapitel 1 – Der Auszug

„Endlich mein schönes weiches Bett ... ich habe dich heute so vermisst und gestern auch!", seufzte Ginny, während sie unter ihre Bettdecke kuschelte. Es schien ihr, als hätte sie es vor einem ganzen Jahrhundert verlassen. Um genau zu sein, hatte sie seit 48 Stunden nicht geschlafen. Sie war vollkommen erledigt.

Sie hatte ihren Hogwarts - Abschluss vor 5 Jahren gemacht und die letzten 3 Jahre damit verbracht, Heiler zu werden ... Sie arbeitete nun seit 2 Jahren im St. Mungo's und war eine angesehene Heilerin. Ginny war wirklich stolz auf sich selbst, aber sie fühlte, dass ihr noch irgendetwas fehlte ... bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden.

Aber wie konnte sie auch? Ginny arbeitete manchmal 48 Stunden – Schichten, Nachtschichten, Tagesschichten, was immer auch nötig war ... Ihre ganze Freizeit nutzte sie um zu schlafen und sich auszuruhen. Wenn sie in der Winkelgasse sein sollte um Spaß mit ihren Freunden zu haben, schlief sie entweder oder arbeitete.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht beschweren ... Sie liebte ihre Arbeit mehr als alles andere.

„Oh Merlin! Was hab ich getan, um das zu verdienen?", schrie Ginny, während die sich in ihrem Bett aufsetzte.

Sie hatte eine Stunde geschlafen und war nun vollständig wach. Als sie tief einatmete, verstand sie was sie aufgeweckt hatte.

Es war unmöglich weiter in diesem Haus zu leben ... wirklich!

Ginny teilte sich ein Haus mit zwei anderen Mädchen, die Muggel waren. Aber wegen ihnen sah das ganze Haus aus wie das Filmset eines Pornofilms !!!

Wenn Ginny am Tag schlafen musste, wachte sie vom Stöhnen im Wohnzimmer oder im Nebenzimmer auf. Das wären Sandra und hier Freund, der jeden Tag für ein paar Minuten Vergnügen vorbeischaute. Wenn Ginny nachts schlafen musste, kamen das Stöhnen aus dem andren Zimmer, dem von Annie. Sie konnte nicht mal in ihrer eigenen Wohnung schlafen!

Genau in diesem Moment riss ein leidenschaftlicher Schrei aus ihren Gedanken und erinnerte sie daran, warum sie wach war.

„DAS REICHT! ICH ZIEHE AUS!", schrie Ginny durch die Wand hinter ihrem Bett.

„Ginny, hast du gerufen?", fragte Annie, eine ihrer Mitbewohnerrinnen, einige Minuten später, als sie Ginnys Zimmer betrat. „Was willst du mit der Reisetasche? Willst du verreisen?"

„Annie, wir haben so oft darüber gesprochen! Ich verstehe, dass du deine Bedürfnisse hast, aber ich hab auch welche.", erklärte Ginny, während sie versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig und nett zu halten.

„Wovon redest du? Du klingst wie eine alte Ehefrau, die mit ihrem impotenten Ehemann redet.", sagte Annie und fing gleich darauf an hysterisch über ihren schlechten Witz zu lachen.

„Siehst du! Das ist alles woran du und ihr anderen denkt! Euer Leben dreht sich nur um Sex!", sagte Ginny, während ihr Temperament sich bemerkbar machte. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen! Du, ich und Sandra! Ich arbeite hart und muss schlafen ... Könnt ihr nicht einen Tag ohne Sex leben? Du und Sandra benehmt euch wie Duracell Hasen!"

„Schau mal wer da spricht, Fräulein Ich-bin-so-wichtig-weil-ich-Ärztin-bin-und-nie-in-meinem-ganzen-Leben-Sex-hatte! Du bist so frustriert, dass du mir leid tust!", kreischte Annie. „Wenn du unsere Gesellschaft nicht willst, hau einfach ab!"

„Warum packe ich wohl? Bitte, raus aus meinem Zimmer ... ich muss mein Zeug zusammen packen!", verlangte Ginny, während sie zur Tür deutete.

Annie tat wie ihr geheißen und Ginny seufzte tief. Sie wollte das Haus nicht im Streit mit ihren Mitbewohnerrinnen verlassen, aber sie hatte sie so oft gebeten, leise zu sein und trotzdem schrieen sie als würden sie umgebracht! Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus, packte alles mit einem Verkleinerungszauber in ihre Reisetasche und sah sich traurig in ihrem Zimmer um.

Als sie ihre Zimmertür öffnete, hörte sie Lustschreie und sah Annie und ihren Freund es auf dem Sofa tun. Sie schloss die Tür sofort und verstand das Annie sich an ihr rächen wollte. Da sie Haustür nicht benutzen konnte, apparierte sie zum Haus ihrer Eltern.


	2. Nächtliche Begegnung

**Disclaimer: s. Kapitel 1**

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews von LunaNigra und Saphira00.**

**Kapitel 2 – Nächtliche Begegnung**

„Mom? Dad?", rief Ginny, als sie im Fuchsbau ankam. Das ganze Haus war dunkel, es sah aus als schliefen ihre Eltern bereits. Normalerweise gingen sie nicht sehr früh ins Bett, aber seit ihre Kinder das Haus verlassen hatten, gab es für ihre Eltern nicht viel zu tun oder zu reden.

„Ginny? Bist du das?", hörte sie eine schläfrige Stimme vom Sofa her und als sie sich näherte, schoss plötzlich ein Kopf in die Höhe, der sie zu Tode erschreckte und sie einen Schrei ausstoßen ließ.

„RON! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, du Blödian!", schrie Ginny, während sie versuchte wieder normal zu atmen. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst in Irland ..."

„Nö! Ich bin wegen etwas viel wichtigerem hier geblieben!", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Wenn es heller gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihr Leben darauf verwettet, dass er roter als eine Tomate war.

„Was denn?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ron? Wer ist da?", sagte eine Frauenstimme.

Ginny machte große Augen und sah über die Lehne der Couch, nur um dort Hermine neben ihrem Bruder schlafen zu sehen.

„Niemand, Mine! Nur ich, Ginny!", lachte sie und freute sich ihren Bruder endlich zusammen mit Hermine zu sehen.

„Oh, hallo Ginny! Hab dich seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen!", murmelte Hermine und schlief wieder ein. Eine Minute später saß sie plötzlich gerade. „Ginny? Du ... Ich ... Wir haben nur ..."

Ginny lachte über das verstörte Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Sie hatte das Licht im Wohnzimmer angemacht, um Hermines und Rons Reaktion sehen zu können.

„Ich weiß ... Ihr habt nur geschlafen! Nun, da du wach bist, krieg ich eine Umarmung und ein Hallo?"

„Natürlich! Ich hab dich so vermisst, Gin!", lachte Hermine und rannte in die Arme ihrer Freundin. „Ich hab dich seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht's dir?"

„Mir geht's gut! Und dir?", antwortete sie.

„Ganz toll! Ich habe gerade meine neues Buch über alte Runen beendet. Es kommt nächsten Monat raus ...", erklärte Hermine, stolz darauf eine berühmte Schriftstellerin zu sein.

„Das freut mich für dich. Und wie läuft's mit meinem Bruder?", fragte sie genauer.

„Ginny, ich denke du bist zu jung für solche Unterhaltungen! Lass uns über etwas anderes reden!", unterbrach Ron das Gerede der Mädchen mit einem nervösen Blick in seinem erröteten Gesicht.

„Es ist toll!, Er liebt mich, weißt du?", sagte Hermine glücklich, als ob sie Ginny etwas sagte, was noch niemand wusste.

„Nun, jeder wusste das seit eurem 4. Schuljahr! Die Sache ist nur so, ich muss meinen Bruder beschützen und deshalb frage ich dich, liebst DU ihn?", scherzte Ginny.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Und Ron vergiss nicht, dass Ginny nur ein Jahr jünger als wir ist. Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau! Und noch dazu eine wunderschöne!", sagte Hermine, während sie anerkennend die Figur ihrer Freundin musterte. „Harry hat nach dir gefragt! Es hat dich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Wirklich? Ich vermisse ihn auch ...", sagte Ginny etwas errötend. „Wie geht's ihm?"

„Ach, das Übliche ... Er arbeitet hart. Aber er ist einer der besten Auroren den das Zaubereiministerium je hatte. Malfoy macht im Übrigen auch einen tollen Job. Er ist Harrys Partner!", sagte Hermine, während sie sich zurück auf die Couch setzte.

„Er ist WAS?", rief Ginny überrascht. „Wie konnte das passieren? Wer hat Malfoy Auror werden lassen? Seine ganze Familie waren Todesser!"

„Ginny, vergiss nicht, er hat uns geholfen Voldemort zu besiegen! Und Harry und Malfoy sind jetzt beste Freunde!", sagte Ron leise.

„Wie bitte? Mein Bruder, der Junge, der immer versucht hat Malfoy umzubringen, akzeptiert die Situation? Erstaunlich!", lachte sie. „So, ihr seid also sicher, dass Malfoy sich geändert hat? Zum besseren meine ich!"

„Klar doch ...", lachte Hermine. „Er war ein widerlicher, aber sexy Typ damals in Hogwarts, aber nun ... ist er ein netter und heißer Kerl! Du solltest ihn dir mal anschauen. Er bringt jede Frau im Umkreis von zwei Meilen dazu bei seinem Anblick zu sabbern!"

„Wirklich?!", fragte Ginny interessiert.

„Hermine, bring sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken! Ich kann Malfoy zwar tolerieren, aber ich will nicht, dass er was mit meiner kleinen Schwester anfängt!", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Nun ... ich bin grade aus meiner Wohnung ausgezogen und werde erst mal hier bleiben, bis ich etwas neues finde!", wechselte Ginny lächelnd das Thema.

„Warum bleibst du nicht hier mit Mom und Dad? Du musst nicht mit Leuten zusammenleben, die du nicht kennst!", wandte Ron stirnrunzelnd ein.

„Ron, ich liebe meine Unabhängigkeit und ich will sie genießen! Du bist auch ausgezogen! Warum wohnst du nicht hier? Du könntest jeden Tag mit Dad zur Arbeit gehen!", antwortete sie gelangweilt.

„Das ist was anderes!", seufzte er.

„Nein, ist es nicht Ron! Du bist zwar ein Mann, aber das gibt dir nicht mehr Rechte! Ich werde eine neue Wohnung finden und dann werde ich hier wieder ausziehen!", sagte Ginny, während sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich würde dich lieber mit einem Typen wie Malfoy sehen, als allein mit seltsamen Leuten zusammenlebend.", murmelte Ron.

„Wie auch immer! Ich gehe jetzt in mein altes Zimmer! Ich sehe euch beide morgen!", sagte sie und ging die Treppe nach oben zu ihrem alten Zimmer. Sie schlief so gut wie lange nicht mehr.

* * *

A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel gibts dann die erste Begegnung unseres Lieblingspärchens.

* * *


	3. Eine andere nächtliche Begegnung

**Disclaimer: Wie gehabt. Mir gehört nix.**

**Kapitel 3 – Eine andere nächtliche Begegnung**

„Aufstehen!", rief jemand in ihrem Zimmer und öffnete die Vorhänge. Da es zuviel Licht war und sie noch weiter schlafen wollte, versteckte sie ihren Kopf unter einem Kissen.

„Hau ab...", sagte sie schläfrig.

„Auf keinen Fall! Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag und Mom und Dad wollen dich unbedingt sehen!", sagte Ron, während er sich auf ihr Bett setzte und das Kissen von ihrem Kopf nahm.

„Ron"", schrie sie und versuchte blinzelnd ihre Augen an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen.

„Ginny, sind wir ok? Wir hatten diesen Streit letzte Nacht... Ich will nicht, dass du böse auf mich bist.", sagte er mit einer traurigen Stimme.

„Ron, ich bin nicht böse auf dich ...Wie könnte ich auf meinen Lieblingsbruder böse sein? Es ist nur so, ich war immer viel zu sehr behütet, weil ich die jüngste bin. Ich versuche nur unabhängig zu sein, und mich um mich selbst zu kümmern. Verstehst du?", fragte Ginny ihn mit bittenden Augen.

„Versteh schon, Schwesterchen. Ich bin nur besorgt um dich. Du bist immer noch meine kleine Schwester.", sagte Ron und umarmte sie zärtlich. „Hab dich lieb, Ginny!"

„Hab dich auch lieb, Ronnielein!", lächelte Ginny.

Das war ein guter Start in den Tag ... Ginny stand auf, duschte und ging dann hinunter zum Frühstück. Als sie die Küche betrat, wurde sie sofort von zwei starken Armen umarmt bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Mom! Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!", lachte Ginny und küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange.

„Oh, mein kleines Mädchen. Du bist so dünn. Ist du auch genügend? Ich kann sehen, dass nicht!", begann Mrs. Weasley sich über das Essen der Muggel zu beschweren.

Ginny ignorierte ihre Kommentar und ging hinüber, um ihren Vater zu umarmen, der sie glücklich anlächelte.

„Es ist schön dich wieder hier zu haben, Liebling.", sagte er nur.

Während Hermine und ihre Mutter sie in den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch einweihten, trank Ginny ihren Orangensaft und las die Wohnanzeigen im Tagesboten. Am Ende des Frühstücks hatte sie drei Möglichkeiten und würde sich ansehen.

Die erste Wohnung gehörte einer alten Dame, die enorm viele Katzen hatte. Ginny wollte nicht in einem Zoo leben und apparierte deshalb zur nächsten Wohnung.

Die nächste Wohnung war nett, sehr sauber und in einer guten Lage, aber die Miete war schrecklich hoch.

„Merlin, ich will das Haus doch nicht kaufen!", seufzte sie als sie zum letzten Angebot des Tages apparierte. Es lag nur zwei Straßen vom St. Mungo's entfernt, so konnte sie zur Arbeit laufen und gleichzeitig etwas trainieren.

„Hallo, wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte eine junge Frau als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Ginny Weasley und ich bin wegen des freien Zimmers hier.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh komm doch bitte herein! Mein Name ist Julie Sanders! Meinem Freund und mir gehört die Wohnung!", erklärte die nette Frau, während sie sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer setzten. Der Raum war groß, hatte viel natürliches Licht und war modern eingerichtet, was Ginny sofort gefiel. Alles sah nett und friedlich aus.

„Es sieht toll hier aus.", sagte Ginny ehrlich.

„Vielen Dank! So jetzt erzähl mal was von dir!", fragte Julia lächelnd.

„Ok, ich bin Ginny, ich bin Heilerin im St. Mungos, ich arbeite Tag- und Nachtschichten, darum muss ich manchmal tagsüber schlafen und ich bin gerade wegen dem Benehmen meiner Mitbewohnerrinnen aus meinem alten Zimmer ausgezogen.", sagte sie, ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Was ist passiert? Wenn du hier einziehst, müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nicht passiert!", fragte Julie interessiert.

„Nun, lass uns einfach sagen, sie haben Tag und Nacht geschrieen!", sagte sie heftig errötend.

„Ich gebe morgens kleinen Kindern Privatstunden. Wir machen aber keine Lärm, so damit du schlafen kannst. Wir teilen alle Aufgaben auf! Jede Woche, kocht einer, der andere putzt und der andere wechselt die Bettlaken. Du kannst deine persönlichen Gegenstände nicht im ganzen Haus herumliegen lassen, auch nicht im Badezimmer, du darfst das Haus nicht verlassen ohne das Bett gemacht zu haben, du darfst keinen Lärm nach Mitternacht machen und du darfst keine Gäste über Nacht mitbringen ohne vorher zu fragen. Bist du einverstanden?", fragte Julie, diesmal ernst.

„Natürlich! Ich wünsche wir hätten diese Regeln in dem anderen Haus gehabt...", sagte Ginny ehrlich „Kann ich mir das Haus ansehen?"

Die Küche war sauber und groß und es gab 3 Zimmer: Julie und Mark's Zimmer, Philips Zimmer (ihr Freund) und das leerstehende Zimmer. Das ganze Haus war sehr modern mit großen Räumen. Der Preis war exzellent und Ginny entschied, dass sie nichts besseres finden konnte!

„Ich nehme das Zimmer.", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Klasse! Ich denke wir werden gut miteinander klarkommen.", lachte Julie „Wann willst du einziehen?"

„Heute Abend?", fragte Ginny schüchtern.

„Na dann willkommen!"

* * *

Endlich, nach einer 48 Stunden Schicht, war Ginny auf dem Heimweg, in den kalten dunklen Straßen Londons. Es war fast ein Uhr und sie wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Sie war vor einem Monat eingezogen und Julie war nun ihre beste Freundin. Sie führten lange Unterhaltungen über alles mögliche ... es fühlte sich an als würden sie sich schon ein Leben lang kennen. Mark war ein attraktiver Mann, arbeitete als Auror im Zaubereiministerium und war befreundet mit Harry. Er war nett, aber sprach nicht viel. Den anderen Mann, Philip hatte sie bisher noch nicht getroffen, denn der war nach Julies Aussage auf einer Mission in Irland.

Vollkommen in ihren Gedanken versunken, kämpfte Ginny um die Tür auszuschließen, aber ihre Arme waren vollgepackt und sie fand das Schlüsselloch nicht.

Schließlich fand sie es, drehte den Schlüssel und betrat den dunklen Raum. Als sie die Tür schloss, sprang jemand oder etwas auf sie, und warf sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten zu Boden.

(Draco's Point of View)

Draco war gerade von einer zwei Monate langen Mission mit seinem Partner Harry auf der Suche nach Todessern zurückgekommen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Er, Draco Malfoy, arbeitete mit dem Wunderknaben, Harry Potter! Nun ja, die Vergangenheit war vergessen. Sie hatten einen großen Krieg miteinander gekämpft und waren nun Freunde ... Gute Freunde...

Als er auf der Couch saß, versunken in seinen Gedanken, hörte Draco jemanden die Tür öffnen. Julie und Mark schliefen wahrscheinlich schon ... also musste es ein Einbrecher sein!!!!

Er stellte sich hinter die Haustür, wartete bis die Person hereingekommen war und sprang dann auf die Person zu. Er warf sie zu Boden und fror ihre Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab ein.

Als er das Licht anmachte, sah er nur eine große Anzahl Bücher und Papiere auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt und einen fantastischen Frauenkörper mit tollen Beinen. Der Rock war wegen dem Sturz etwas hochgerutscht und dieser Anblick ließ ihn in Verzückung geraten. Aber er schrie fast als er zu ihrem Kopf blickte. Dort war eine große Masse roten lockigen Haares! Eine Weasley?

* * *

A/N: Okay. Noch nicht wirklich viel Draco/Ginny. Aber es wird besser ich versprechs. Ich hoffe euch hat's trotzdem gefallen. Warum Draco von Julie „Philip" genannt wird erfahrt ihr in einem späteren Kapitel. Danke noch für alle Reviews. Entsprechend einem Tipp, hab ich auch anonyme Reviews zugelassen. 


	4. Mitbewohner

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

**So da bin ich wieder. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr solange warten musstet. Mein Computer war kaputt. Und am Wochenende gab es irgendein Problem und ich konnte die Kapitel nicht hochladen. Da ich so lange nichts geschrieben hab und auch in den nächsten zwei Wochen keine Zeit habe, weil ich lernen muss (wer sagt, dass Studenten viel Zeit haben lügt - oder studiert zumindest nicht Jura), stelle ich gleich 2 Kapitel online. Viel Spaß damit.**

**Kapitel 4 – Mitbewohner**

„Julie? Mark? Ich bin's. Bitte nehmt den Zauber von mir.", rief Ginny und versuchte aufzublicken, aber ihr Körper war versteinert.

„Sieh mal an! Was haben wir denn da?", hörte sie von einer kalten männlichen Stimme über ihr. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie jemanden auf ihrem Rücken sitzen und sich ihrem Gesicht nähern.

„Wer sind sie? Was machen sie hier?", fragte sie panisch. War er ein Dieb? Wo waren Julie und Mark? Hatte er sie verletzt? „JULIE? MARK?", schrie sie.

„Sei still! Du willst sie doch nicht aufwecken?", lachte er und küsste ihr weiches Haar. Sie begann leise zu weinen.

„Bitte, lass mich los", flehte sie leise,

„Warum sollte ich, Weasel? Ich hab gerade so viel Spaß!", sagte er lachend.

Bei dieser Bemerkung hörte Ginny auf zu weinen und spürte Ärger in sich aufwellen.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch! Lass mich los, Malfoy!", schrie sie.

„Sieh an, deine Eltern haben tatsächlich etwas Geld zusammen bekommen um dir Mathestunden zu bezahlen! Du hast gelernt 2 und 2 zusammenzuzählen!", scherzte er, und strich ihr einige Locken aus dem Gesicht. Sie war rot wie eine Tomate.

„Malfoy, heb den Zauber auf! Ich denke, du hattest genug Spaß für ein ganzes Leben!", sagte sie ärgerlich und entzog ihr Gesicht seiner Hand.

„Du musst nur ordentlich fragen!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„OH! Wenn ich mich wieder bewegen kann, werde ich dir so in den Hintern treten bis du keinen mehr hast. Aber warte mal, du hattest nie einen, Flat Boy!", erwiderte sie. (A/N: „Flat Boy" heißt soviel wie „Junge mit flachem Hintern". Aber das so zu übersetzten fand ich irgendwie nicht so toll und hab das Englische gelassen.)

„Ah, Touché!" sagte er. „Weißt du, Virginia, die Zeit wirkt Wunder! Und sie hat Wunder bei dir bewirkt!", seufzte er, und sah ihre Beine noch einmal an.

„PHILIP!", schrie Julie panisch vom Wohnzimmer. „Lass sie in Ruhe! Geh von ihr runter! Was denkst du dir, sie einfach so anzugreifen?

„Hi Julie!", nett dich wiederzusehen, sagte er sarkastisch, während er von Ginny abließ. „Warum sollte ich? Sie hat sich gewaltsam Zutritt verschafft!"

"Draco Philip Malfoy! Du Dummkopf! Sie hat einen Muggel Schlüssel benutzt!", sagte Julie wütend, während sie den Zauber mit ihren eigenem Zauberstab von Ginny nahm und ihr aufhalf.

Als sie aufstand, musterte Ginny Draco von seinen Füßen, über seine starken Beine, die in Jeans steckten, seine breite muskulöse Brust in einem babyblauen T-Shirt und sein Gesicht.

Hermine hatte gelogen! Draco war nicht nur süß! Er war heiß! Sein Gesicht war traumhaft, seine Augen blau und nicht grau und sein silberblondes Haar war kurz geschnitten und mit Gel gestylt.

Auch Draco musterte Ginny interessiert. Sie war etwas kleiner als er, ihre fantastischen Beine waren lang und wohlgeformt, sie trug einen Jeansrock und ein weißes Trägertop, dass ihren Kurven schmeichelte. Sie war nicht wie ihre Brüder: flach. Sie war auch nicht wie ihre Mutter: unglaublich fett. Sie war einfach komplett heiß. Ihr Gesicht hatte nicht so viele Sommersprossen wie früher, aber sie sahen toll an ihr aus, sie hatte wunderschöne schokoladenbraune Augen und volle Lippen, die sich im Moment vor Ärger kräuselten. Ihr Haar war lang und lockig ... Sie war fantastisch! Die Zeit hatte Wunder bewirkt...

„Ginny, geht's dir gut?", fragte Julie, besorgt über den Blick ihrer Freundin in Richtung Draco.

„Mir wird's gut gehen, Julie, wenn du mich ihn in die nächste Woche hexen lässt!", sagte Ginny, schwer atmend und nach ihrem Zauberstab suchend.

„Oh nein, wirst du nicht! Er wird dich um Vergebung bitten und alles wird wieder gut sein.", lächelte Julie, während sie nach Ginnys Arm griff „Ihr müsst Freunde werden: wir wohnen alle zusammen!"

„Was?", riefen Ginny und Draco gleichzeitig.

„Ich werde nicht mit einem Wiesel zusammenwohnen!", sagte Draco wütend. „Sie muss sich ein neues Zimmer suchen!"

„Das hätte ich getan, hätte ich gewusst, dass Julies netter Freund Philip ‚Draco Malfoy' heißt.", erwiderte Ginny gelangweilt und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften.

„Nun, es ist zu spät für Diskussionen. Philip hilf Ginny ihre Sachen vom Boden aufzuheben und bitte sie um Verzeihung.", kommandierte Julie. Als sie sah, dass Draco sich beschweren wollte, stoppte sie ihn. „Und wag es nicht auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen! Tu es einfach."

Draco hob die Bücher und Papiere vom Boden auf und legte sie auf die Couch.

„Entschuldige dich, Philip!", forderte Julie und setzte sich neben Ginny auf die Couch.

„Sorry, Weasel!", murmelte er ohne sie anzusehen.

„Draco Malfoy! Du wirst sie nicht so nennen und du wirst dich so entschuldigen, dass ich dich hören kann!", sagte Julie und deutete auf Draco.

Ginny lachte. Wieso hatte Julie soviel macht über Malfoy? Er sah aus wie ein kleines Kind vor seiner wütenden Mutter ...

„Tut mit leid, Virginia!", sagte er und sah ihr in die braunen Augen.

„So ist es richtig. Und nun lasst uns schlafen. Gute Nacht, Philip!", sagte Julie und küsste Draco und Ginny auf die Wange. „Schlaf gut, Gin!"

Sobald Julie in ihrem Bett war, blickte Draco Ginny wütend an.

„Das wirst du bereuen!", sagte er mit dem Finger auf sie zeigend.

Sie beugte ihren Kopf und öffnete den Mund um in seinen Finger zu beißen, aber er zog ihn zurück bevor sie es tun konnte.

„Nein, Malfoy! Du wirst es bereuen! Ich hoffe du hast ein gutes Erinnerungsvermögen, denn dass war das erste und einzige Mal, dass ich jemals unter dir liegen werde!", sagte sie grinsend. „Gute Nacht, hüpfendes Frettchen!"

Mit diesen Worten, rannte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür vor Dracos wütendem Gesicht.

Als sie in ihrem Bett lag, ließ Ginny die Ereignisse des Abends Revue passieren und schlief ein, Dracos schönes Gesicht vor Augen.


	5. Kleine Streiche

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

**Wer es nicht bemerkt hat, ich habe 2 Kapitel hochgeladen. Also geht nochmal ein Kapitel zurück, wenn ihr das noch nicht gelesen habt. Ansonsten viel Spaß damit.**

**Kapitel 5 – Kleine Streiche**

Am nächsten Morgen blieb Ginny bis 10 Uhr im Bett und hatte dabei großartige Laune, zumindest bis sie sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Sie wohnte mit dem wunderbaren hüpfenden Frettchen zusammen. Wie sollte sie seine dummen Kommentare über ihr Haar und ihre Familie ertragen? Wie sollte sie seinen tollen Körper und sein gutes Aussehen ertragen?

„Ginny, tu das nicht! Denk wie eine Heilerin! Er ist nur ein gesunder Mann." Der, der heißeste Kerl ist, den du je gesehen hast!, fügte ihre innere Stimme hinzu.

Gähnend stand sie auf und ging nur mit ihrem großen Schlafshirt bekleidet in die Küche, wo Mark, Julie und Malfoy frühstückten.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny! Du scheinst heute gute Laune zu haben!", sagte Julie lächelnd.

„Vielleicht weil sie halbnackt vor uns rumläuft!", bemerkte Malfoy während er sie mit Interesse musterte.

„Guten Morgen Julie, Mark! Ja, es ist ein schöner Tag. Ich brauchte wirklich eine Nacht voll Schlaf!", lächelte Ginny und setzte sich, Malfoys Kommentar ignorierend, zwischen ihn und Julie.

„Ich hoffe du verzeihst Philip sein gestriges Benehmen!", sagte Mark, während er Malfoys wütendes Gesicht sah, „er ist nun mal ein Idiot."

„Hey vielen Dank, Mark!", rief Malfoy, „ich wusste nicht, dass wir einen neuen Mitbewohner haben!"

„Nun, lasst uns das vergessen. Wie war eigentlich gestern dein Tag?", fragte Julie Ginny, die Milch trank und Kekse aß.

„Sehr ermüdend. Die Kinder bekommen Sonnenbrand, weil sie so oft draußen sind. Es ist schlimm sie so vor Schmerz weinen zu sehen.", sagte Ginny traurig.

„Oh, hast du es genauso wie deine Eltern gemacht und einen Haufen rothaarige Kinder bekommen?", versuchte Malfoy sie zu ärgern, aber alles was er bekam, war ein wütender Blick von Julie.

„Philip, Ginny ist Heilerin im St. Mungo's!", erklärte Mark lächelnd. Malfoy spuckte seinen Kaffee aus.

„Sie ist WAS? Haben deine Eltern ihr Haus verkauft, um die Ausbildung zu bezahlen?", lachte er hysterisch.

„Nein, ich habe eine Strähne deines Haares verkauft. Der Käufer sagte es wäre das größte Stück Müll, was er je gesehen hätte und hat gut dafür bezahlt.", antworte Ginny mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

Malfoy hörte auf mit lachen und sah sie neugierig an.

„Sieh an, sieh an, die kleine Virginia, hat gelernt zu antworten!", sagte er überrascht.

„Ich werde ein Bad nehmen und dann ins Ministerium gehen. Julie, ich mache heute Abend Essen, okay?", sagte Ginny lächelnd.

„Klasse, wir werden alle vergiftet!", stöhnte Malfoy.

„Keine Sorge Malfoy, ich habe kein Interesse daran Julie und Mark umzubringen. Aber bei dir ist das etwas anderes...", sagte sie lächelnd und verließ die Küche. Als sie ging, betrachtete Draco lustvoll ihre Beine.

Hey Draco, mach den Mund zu…du sabberst!", lachte Mark.

„Verdammt sie hat klasse Beine.", war alles was Draco sagen konnte.

„Wenn dir gefällt, was du siehst, warum benimmst du dich ihr gegenüber so dämlich?", fragte Julie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach, ich vermisse einfach die Zeiten in Hogwarts, als ich mich über jeden lustig machen konnte, wie ich wollte.", sagte Draco mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Uh, uh... Draco mag Ginny!", lachte Julie.

„Tu ich nicht!", schrie er fast und verließ die Küche.

„Zumindest nicht im romantischen Sinn! Ich mag ihren Körper ... das ist alles!", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er ging zum Badezimmer und hörte das Wasser laufen. Schelmisch lächelnd öffnete er die Tür ein wenig, steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Raub und sprach einen Zauber. Dann schloss er die Tür wieder und setzte sich heftig lachend auf die Couch. Eine nette Überraschung wartete auf Ginny.

Nach ihrem entspannenden Bad, trocknete sich Ginny ab und zog ihren Bademantel an. Dann nahm sie ihr Handtuch und wischte über den beschlagenen Spiegel.

„AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!", schrie sie als sie ihr Spiegelbild sah.

„Ginny? Bist du okay? Was ist los?", fragte Julie von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Ich denke sie hat endlich festgestellt, dass ihr Gesicht furchterregend ist!", sagte Draco, neben Julie.

„Malfoy, betrachte dich selbst als meinen neuen Friseur!", sagte Ginny , die versuchte belustigt zu klingen. Dann öffnete Sie die Tür und sah Julies Gesicht von besorgt zu wütend wechseln, und Draco so sehr lachend, dass er sich die Seite halten musste.

„Mach dir nicht in die Hosen okay?", sagte Ginny.

Er sieht süß aus, wenn er so lacht. Böse, böse Ginny! Er hat gerade deine Haare blau gefärbt! Er ist böse, nicht süß!

„Warum hast du das gemacht, Draco?", fragte Julie, während sie das blaue Haar ihrer Freundin berührte.

„Nun, orange ist doch schon auffällig, warum also nicht zur Abwechslung mal blau?", sagte dieser belustigt.

„Draco, ich fass es nicht, dass du dich wie ein kleines Kind benimmst. Du bist immer so reif und freundlich, und nun benimmst du dich wie ein Idiot.", sagte Julie, die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt.

„Nun, ich hab es irgendwie vermisst, mich über einen Weasley lustig zu machen!", sagte er mit einem Dackelblick zu Julie.

„Oh nein! Sieh mich nicht so an. Ginny hiermit hast du die Erlaubnis dich zu rächen. Sorge dafür, dass er leidet!", sagte Julie lachend.

„Das werde ich Julie, das werde ich...!", lächelte Ginny verschmitzt.

„Was wirst du tun? Mich in deinem Zimmer einsperren und mich um Vergebung betteln lassen?", sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, ich sagte ich werde mich rächen, nicht dir die beste Zeit deines Lebens geben.", sagte Ginny. „Weißt du Malfoy, ich habe mein Wissen gelernt, um den Leuten zu helfen. Aber nichts hält mich davon ab, sie krank zu machen: Sag mir ... magst du dein Gesicht? Es würde so viel besser aussehen ... Verrugo!"

Im nächsten Moment fingen große Warzen in seinem vorher schönen Gesicht zu erscheinen.

„Siehst du, Draco, Liebling, Haare könne unter einem Hut oder Schal verborgen werden, aber es ist schwer ein Gesicht zu verstecken. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag.", sagte Ginny lachend, ging an einem erschrockenen Draco vorbei und gab ihm einen freundlichen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Und eins noch. Leg dich nie mit einem Mädchen an, dass 6 ältere Brüder hat, besonders nicht wenn zwei von ihnen einen Scherzartikelladen haben."

Ginny ging in ihr Zimmer, zog sich an und bedeckte ihr Haar mit einem Panama – Hut. Im nächsten Moment erschien sie im Zaubereiministerium um ihren Vater, Ron und vielleicht sogar Harry zu überraschen.

Zuerst, ging sie in Rons Etage, der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sport. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung, war Ron nicht dort. Laut seiner Kollegen, war er im Auror – Hauptquartier.

Ihr nächster Stop war die Etage ihres Vater, die gleiche wie die der Auroren.

Als sie die Flure durchquerte, schaute sie in jedes Büro und versuchte das rote Haar ihres Bruders zu erspähen.

„Ginny?", fragte eine männliche Stimme aus dem Büro an dem sie gerade vorbeigegangen war.

„Harry?", flüsterte Ginny und drehte sich um, um einen traumhaften jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und wunderschönen grünen Augen anzublicken. Hier war er, ihr Harry.

„Ginny? Wow, ich war nicht sicher, ob du es bist. Du siehst so anders aus.", sagte Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln, während er sie fest umarmte.

„Ja ich bin erwachsen geworden. Du siehst auch toll aus, Harry. Wie geht's dir?", sagte sie während sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Sein Körper sah muskulös aus, und sein Gesicht war nicht mehr jungenhaft. Es war das Gesicht eines Mannes, eines attraktiven Mannes, und seine grünen Augen waren sogar noch strahlender.

Aber Draco sieht trotzdem besser aus!

„Was? Hast du gerade Draco statt Malfoy gesagt? Bist du verrückt? Wie kannst du nur jetzt an ihn denken? Das ist Harry, der Junge, den du 5 Jahre lang geliebt hast. Das ist richtig ‚geliebt hast'... Nun nicht mehr ...

„Mir geht's gut. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du eine sehr gute Heilerin bist. Ich bin stolz auf dich Ginny.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Danke Harry. So wie war deine monatelange Mission?", fragte sie.

„Ermüdend. Malfoy hat mir schon erzählt, dass ihr jetzt Mitbewohner seid. Warum hast du sein Gesicht verzaubert? Er ist deshalb heute nicht zur Arbeit gekommen und ich muss den Bericht allein schreiben.", sagte Harry halb lächelnd, halb ärgerlich.

„Harry, hat er dir erzählt, was er mit mir gemacht hat?", fragte sie und nahm ihren Hut ab.

„Oh. Das hat er gemacht? Das ist nicht der Draco, den ich kenne. Ich muss mal ernsthaft mit ihm reden. Niemand tut meinen Freunden weh und kommt ungeschoren davon.", sagte Harry, der mühsam versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Ja, tu das. Harry, kann man ihm trauen?", fragte Ginny die Frage, die sie die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

„Ich weiß, er war grausam und dumm damals in Hogwarts, aber ich kann dir garantieren, dass ich ihm mein Leben anvertrauen kann. Wieso? Bist du an ihm interessiert?", fragte dieser neugierig.

„Nein!", antwortete sie etwas zu schnell. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich mit ihm unter dem selben Dach leben kann."

„Das kannst du. Ich muss jetzt weiter arbeiten. Schick mit eine Eule, wenn du Zeit hast, um mal auszugehen und Neuigkeiten auszutauschen.", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Wange wie es ihre Brüder sonst immer taten.

„Mach ich. Ciao, Harry", winke sie und ging zum Büro ihres Vaters.

„Mann, Draco hatte Recht. Sie war heiß. Zu schade, dass er an interessiert ist...", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst als er Ginny gehen sah.


	6. Rache

**Disclaimer: s. Kapitel 1**

**A/N: So, hier bin ich wieder. Ganz lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit. Rechtschreibfehler, die ihr findet dürft ihr behalten.**

**Kapitel 6 - Rache**

Nachdem sie ihren Vater besuchte hatte und Ron schließlich mit Hermine knutschend in der Abteilung für Zaubereiliteratur gefunden hatte, ging Ginny in die Winkelgasse, um die Zutaten für das Abendessen zu besorgen. Als sie endlich nach Hause kam, war es nach dem Mittagessen und Ginny war am Verhungern.

„Leute, ich bin zu Hause!", rief Ginny wie immer.

„Kein Grund darüber so glücklich zu sein.", sagte eine Stimme von der Couch.

„Ok. Lass es mich so sagen: Jeder, den es interessiert, ich bin zu Hause. Ist das besser?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Wenn du meinst …", sagte Draco.

„Du bist also den ganzen Tag zu Hause geblieben? Wieso? Hast du Angst deinen Fanclub zu verlieren?", scherzte sie. „Malfoy, wir hatten als Teenager alle Pickel. Du bist keine Ausnahme."

„Weasley, sehe ich für dich wie ein Teenager aus?", fragte er wütend, als er aufstand und sich vor sie stellte. Er trug nur Hosen und sein Oberkörper war nackt, was seinen muskulösen Körper zeigte … er ist definitiv kein Teenager, dachte Ginny, und ihr Griff um die Einkaufstasche vor ihrer Brust wurde fester.

„Ich hab schon besser aussehende Typen gesehen.", log sie, während sie immer noch seinen Körper betrachtete.

„Ich wette, du lügst.", sagte er und kam so nah zur ihr, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt waren.

„Das wirst du nie herausfinden, oder?", lächelte sie sanft, als sie tief in seine blauen Augen sah.

„ Nein, ich denke nicht ..."

Kurz bevor seine Lippen ihre berührten und Ginny schon ihre Augen schloss, nahm er einen Apfel aus der Einkaufstasche, die zwischen ihnen war, trat zurück und begann ihn zu essen.

„Verdammt!", murmelte Ginny, die von Kopf bis Fuß errötete.

Während Draco über sie lachte, ging Ginny in die Küche und räumte die Einkäufe ein.

‚Wie konnte ich nur darauf hereinfallen? Wie kannst du dich nur so verhalten, nur wegen einem Kuss.', sagte sie immer wieder zu sich selbst. ‚Nun, das heißt Krieg und jetzt ist es Zeit für meine Rache!'

Ginny ging in ihr Zimmer, zog ihre Sachen aus und wechselte dann in ein Paar blaue Mini – Shorts und ein weißes Top, das ihre Kurven betonte. Sie band ihr rotes Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz (der Zauber hatte seine Wirkung verloren) und atmete tief durch.

Draco saß im Wohnzimmer und las einige Papiere, als er Ginny in den Raum kommen spürte, Sie fing an den Müll und die Tassen vom Küchentisch wegzuräumen. Als er sie ansah, fiel im fast die Kinnlade herunter. Ginny trug sehr freizügige Kleidung und bewegte ihren Körper auf eine Art und Weise, die ihn verrückt machte.

„Weasley, musst das ausgerechnet jetzt tun? Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren!", sagte er und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

„Tut mir leid. Lenke ich dich ab? Ich dachte Auroren verlieren nicht den Blick für ihre Arbeit.", sagte sie unschuldig, während die sie Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel legte, als sie bemerkte das sein Blick ihren Bewegungen folgte.

„Das tun wir nicht. Aber wir reagieren immer in gefährlichen Situationen. Und du bist definitiv eine Gefahr.", sagte er.

"Was tust du denn in einer gefährlichen Situation?", fragte sie mit verführerischer Stimme und ging auf ihn zu.

„Wir lenken die Gefahr auf uns …", sagte er, während sie ihre Arme zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichts platzierte und sich auf der Lehne der Couch aufstützte.

„Und dann?", fragte sie, sich seinem Gesicht nähernd.

„Greifen wir die Gefahr an.", antwortete er, sein Gesicht zu ihrem bringend, um sie zu küssen.

Gerade als sie sich küssen wollten, wich Ginny mit einer Decke in ihren Händen zurück.

„Diese Decke sollte nicht auf der Lehne liegt. Wir sind mitten in einem sehr heißen Sommer.", sagte die während sie sehr versuchte nicht über Dracos enttäuschtes Gesicht zu lachen. „ Hey Malfoy, es ist heiß hier drin, nicht wahr? Du solltest besser eine kalte Dusche nehmen!"

Draco sah wie sie ihm zuzwinkerte, als sie in die Küche ging.

„Diese Frau treibt mich zum Wahnsinn ... und ich mag es!", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Ginny verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen vor. Sie stellte die hausgemachte Lasagne in den Ofen und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie war verschwitzt vom Kochen und wollte für das Abendessen gut aussehen.

Sie zog ein rotes Kleid an und band ihr Haar zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz. Ginny betrat die Küche und sah Draco gegen den Ofen lehnend und ihre Lasagne beobachtend. Sie trat leise an ihn heran, fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Hintern und lehnte sich über seine Schulter.

„Na, na, wir sind wohl hungrig?", sagte sie mit verführerischer Stimme.

„Ich habe versucht den Geruch von Gift aufzuspüren. Ich sorge mich wirklich um Julie und Mark, weißt du?", sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr. „Du siehst toll aus!"

„Ich vermute mal, du wolltest das nicht laut sagen", sagte Ginny lächelnd, die sich über das Kompliment freute.

„Vielleicht doch.", grinste er und kam ihr noch näher.

Dieses Mal würde Ginny nicht vor dem Kuss zurückweichen und sie hoffte stark das Draco dies ebenfalls nicht würde.

Als seine Lippen endlich ihre berührten, seufzte Ginny tief und legte ihr Arme um seinen Hals, während Draco sie so nah hielt wie er nur konnte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich sanft, in einem langsamen aber verführerischen Tanz. Gerade als sie den Kuss vertiefen wollten, hörten sie eine Tür zuschlagen und fröhliche Stimmen.

„Philip? Ginny? Wir sind zu Hause!", hörten sie Julie rufen.

„Verdammt...", flüsterte Draco und brach den Kuss ab, während seine Stirn weiterhin Ginny's berührte. Langsam nahm sie ihre Hände aus seinem weichen Haar und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Hallo Leute! Wie war euer Tag?", fragte Mark als er die Küche betrat und ihre erröteten Gesichter sah.

„Ich war nicht auf der Arbeit! Ich hatte einen Akneanfall!", antwortete Draco, der Ginny wütend ansah.

„Ich war im Ministerium und habe dort meinen Vater, Ron und einen sehr lieben Freund von mir besucht: Harry Potter!" und genau in diesem Moment sah Ginny Dracos Gesicht besorgt werden. „Dann bin ich einkaufen gegangen und nach Hause gekommen. Und ihr?"

„Ach, das gleiche wie immer: Aurorenarbeit ...", antwortete Mark „Aber Julie hat mir gerade von einem Schüler in ihrer Klasse erzählt ... Seid ihr in Ordnung? Und beide seht etwas komisch aus."

„Mark, manchmal sehen Auroren Gefahr oder Seltsames, das nicht existiert!", erwiderte Ginny und schaute nach der Lasagne. „Wenn ihr duschen wollt, habt ihr noch zehn Minuten bis das Essen fertig ist."

„Ich denke, das werde ich tun, danke. Oh und Draco, blonde Männer sehen gut aus in roten Klamotten ... Aber nur blonde Frauen sehen gut mit rotem Lippenstift aus. Du solltest dir deinen Mund abwischen:", sagte Mark als er wie ein Verrückter lachend die Küche verließ.

Draco sah Ginny mit schreckgeweiteten blauen Augen an.

„Warum trägst du roten Lippenstift?", fragte er wütend.

„Warum küsst du mich, wenn ich roten Lippenstift trage?", erwiderte sie und stemmte die Hände in ihre schmalen Hüften.

„Warum sollte ich dich küssen? Du hast mich geküsst!", schrie er fast.

„Na, Draco, hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht lügt?", fragte Ginny, die wütend über Dracos Verhalten war. „Du weißt genau, dass du derjenige warst, der mich geküsst hat! Ja ich habe dich auch geküsst, aber du hast damit angefangen!"

„Verdammtes Weasel … Zerstört meinen guten Ruf!", murmelte er.

„So ist es richtig, Malfoy. Sag dir nur immer wieder, dass du einen guten Ruf hast!", lachte Ginny fast als sie in die Küche ging, um den Tisch zu decken.

Zehn Minuten später, saßen alle am Tisch und sprachen über Julies verrückte Schüler. Ginny, als Gastgeberin, servierte jedem einen Teller und sie begannen zu essen.

„Ginny, das ist fantastisch! Wo hast du dieses Rezept her?", fragte Julie.

„Von meiner Mutter. Sie ist eine wunderbare Köchin.", lächelte Ginny, die sich über die Reaktion ihrer Freundin sehr freute.

„Das ist klar! die Frau musste täglich für 9 Personen kochen und das mit wenig Essbarem.", antwortete Draco bösartig, während er sein essen anspießte.

„Draco, hör auf, den Idioten zu spielen! Warum isst du nichts? Es ist großartig.", fragte Mark, eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Er hat Angst, das ich das Essen verzaubert habe, stimmt's Malfoy?", lachte Ginny in sein gelangweiltes Gesicht. „Nun, wir drei essen und nichts ist passiert."

Er musste der gleichen Meinung sein, denn er nahm einen Bissen und noch einen weiteren und bald war sein Teller leer.

„Hat es dir denn geschmeckt?", fragte Julie lächelnd.

„Ich habe schon besseres gegessen!", log er. Es war köstlich. Genau in diesem Moment begann er sich komisch zu fühlen.

„Draco, bist du okay? Du siehst seltsam aus!", fragte Ginny lächelnd.

„Mir geht's gut!", log er. Doch im gleichen Moment fühlte er den Schmerz zunehmen.

Im nächsten Moment begann er ununterbrochen zu weinen.


	7. Die Rache der Pfannen

A/N: So da bin ich wieder. Mein Computer ist wieder ganz und ich kann weiter schreiben. Eigentlich wollte ich mal jede Woche updaten, aber dann kamen da so kleine "Nebensächlichkeiten" wie Uni, kaputter Computer usw. dazwischen. Und ich hab unterschätzt, wie lange es dauert ein Kapitel zu übersetzen. Aber ich geb mein Bestes. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 7 – Die Rache der Pfannen**

„Draco, bist du okay?", fragte Mark, die Schulter seines Freundes klopfend. „Das Abendessen war doch gar nicht scharf."

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen", sagte Draco schluchzend. „Weasel muss irgendwas in mein Essen getan haben. Verdammt, Wealey. Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"

„Ginny? Hast du das mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Julie nervös und sah Ginny an.

„Ja", sagte sie einfach Julie anlächelnd, und dann Draco's wütendes und tränenüberströmtes Gesicht betrachtend.

„WARUM?", schrie Julie fast. „Ginny, du bist eine erwachsene Frau und eine Heilerin! Du solltest dich wie ein vernünftiger Erwachsener verhalten, nicht wie ein fünfjähriges Kind!"

„Julie, wenn er dir angetan hätte, was er mit mir gemacht, würdest du denken, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe.", bemerkte Ginny nur.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", fragte Mark verwirrt.

„Ich hab nichts gemacht! Die Muggelfreundin lügt!", schrie Draco und versuchte die Tränen in seinem Gesicht mit dem Tischtuch zu trocknen.

„Er hat mich gegen meinen Willen geküsst! Mark hat meinen Lippenstift auf Draco gesehen, nicht wahr?", log Ginny und versuchte nicht über Dracos schockgeweitete Augen zu lachen.

„Hab ich nicht!", rief er und stand auf, obwohl er noch das Tischtuch in den Händen hielt, wodurch die Teller und Gläser auf dem Boden zerbrachen.

„Draco, ich habe Lippenstift in deinem Gesicht gesehen und du verhältst dich seltsam, wenn Ginny dabei ist.", sagte Mark, während er seinen Zauberstab zückte und das Chaos beseitigte.

„JA, wir haben uns geküsst ... Aber NEIN, ich hab sie nicht gegen ihren Willen geküsst. Sie hat mich zurück geküsst!", sagte Draco und bemühte sich nicht weiter seine Tränen zu trocknen. Sie würden nicht aufhören ...

„Los Ginny, du hattest deine Rache. Bitte nimm den Zauberspruch von ihm und lass uns den Abend genießen, okay? Meine Güte, ich fühle mich wie die Mutter in diesem Irrenhaus.", sagte Julie, Mark lächelnd umarmend.

Ginny hob den Spruch auf und räumte mit Julie's Hilfe die Küche auf. Dann gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, um einen Film anzuschauen.

Mark und Julie waren in einer Ecke der großen Couch miteinander verschlungen, während Draco in der anderen Ecke saß. Ginny nahm die Decke, die sie früher am Tag zur Seite gelegt hatte, und setzte sich zwischen das Paar und Draco, alle vier mit der Decke umhüllend.

Der Film war ziemlich unsinnig und als er zu Ende war, war Ginny mit dem Kopf auf Draco's Schulter liegend eingeschlafen Er versuchte nicht sich ihrer Berührung zu entziehen.

Draco saß einfach nur da, betrachtete ihr hübsches Gesicht während sie schlief und roch ihren süßen Vanilleduft.

Ja, er war immer noch böse über ihre Streiche, aber er mochte es auch sie so wie jetzt bei sich zu haben.

„Ich sehe nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens: ich werde sexuell frustriert ... Zweitens: ich verliebe mich in eine Weasley. Ich hoffe, es ist das Erste! Ich muss mich mit Pansy treffen!", dachte Draco als er einen Arm um Ginny's Taille legte, um sie noch näher bei sich zu haben.

„Draco, wir gehen schlafen. Willst du, dass ich sie wecke?", fragte Mark und zeigte auf Ginny.

„Nein, ich werde sie ins Bett bringen! Gute Nacht!", sagte er, legte seinen anderen Arm unter ihre Knie und hob sie wie ein Baby in seine Arme.

Gerade als er sie auf ihr Bett legen wollte, öffnete Ginny ihre Augen, griff um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich herunter, so das ihre Gesichter direkt beieinander waren.

„Bitte, geh nicht.", bat sie mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Ginny, ich muss ins Bett.", sagte er mit zärtlicher Stimme, während er sie auf die Stirn küsste.

„Bitte, ich möchte nur etwas Gesellschaft. Ich werde nichts Sexuelles tun und ich werde dich nicht verhexen. Ich verspreche es.", sagte sie und lächelte süß.

„Na gut. Aber du ziehst dir besser etwas anderes zum schlafen an. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und ziehe mich ebenfalls um.", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer. Sobald er ihre Schlafzimmertür geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand.

„Warum hab ich ja gesagt? Ich werde nicht schlafen können, wenn ihr Körper neben mir liegt.", dachte er. „Nun wenigstens kann ich bei ihr sein, ohne dass die mich verhext. Das Mädchen ist der Teufel in Person ..."

Lächelnd ging er in sein Zimmer und wechselte in Schlafanzughosen. Die Nächte waren zu heiß, um vollständig bekleidet zu schlaffen.

Als er zurück kam, glitt Ginny gerade in ein babyblaues Trägertop, trug aber schon die passenden Shorts. Sie war so schön, dass er die Augen nicht von ihr lassen konnte.

„Wenn sie nicht so ein Ärgernis wäre mit ihren Streichen und Scherzen.", sagte er zu sich selbst und seufzte laut.

„Hey, ich hab dich gar nicht zurück kommen gehört. Lass uns schlafen.", lächelte sie und glitt unter die Laken.

Draco legte sich neben sie und lächelte als sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust positionierte. Schon bald war sie eingeschlafen und ihr Atem kitzelte auf seiner Brust. Langsam schlief auch Draco ein, während er über ihr schönes rotes Haar strich.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wachte Ginny früh auf, denn es war ein Arbeitstag. Als sie ihre Arme ausstreckte, fühlte sie das etwas fehlte.

„Draco? Draco?", rief sie während sie sich in ihrem Zimmer umsah. Offensichtlich war er bereits gegangen.

Sie hatte wundervoll in seinen Armen geschlafen. Zwar lagen sie sich ständig in den Haaren, aber sie mochte ihn und fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen.

Gähnend stand Ginny auf und zog ihre Schlafsachen aus. Irgendetwas fühlte sich sehr falsch an. Als sie an sich heruntersah, fiel sie vor Schreck fast in Ohnmacht.

„Malfoy!", schrie sie tobend. „Oh, dafür wird er bezahlen, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege! Er wird sich wünschen, dass er Harry nie geholfen hätte, Voldemort zu vernichten!"

Schnell zog sie ihre Heiler - Kleidung an und ging in die Küche, um zu frühstücken.

„Ginny? Ich hab dich nach Philip rufen hören. Er ist nicht zu Hause. Er ist schon im Ministerium. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Julie neugierig.

„Nein! Sieh mich an Julie.", sagte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen während sie ihr Krankenhausshirt anhob.

„Oh, Merlin!", flüsterte Julie, die sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund hielt. „Sag mir nicht, dass Draco das getan hat!"

Ginny's perfekter Körper war verwandelt wurden. Sie besaß nun einen großen männlichen Bauch, voll mit Haaren und Pickeln.

„UGH! Das ist ekelhaft!", sagte Ginny, als sie ihren Bauch berührte. „Und noch schlimmer ist, dass nur Draco den Zauber zurücknehmen kann. Ich werde den ganzen Tag so arbeiten müssen oder ihn suchen müssen, bevor ich zur Arbeit gehe!"

„Ginny, ich denke du solltest nach ihm suchen. Du siehst wirklich schrecklich so aus.", sagte Julie, während sie versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

„Oh ja, lach du nur soviel du willst. Aber dafür wird es Rache geben! Er wird den Tag bedauern, an dem er geboren wurde!", schrie Ginny beinahe und apparierte ins St. Mungos.

Sie arbeitet den ganzen Tag non – stopp, half schwangeren Frauen ihre Babys zu bekommen und kümmerte sich um weinende Kinder, die ernsthaft krank waren. Am Ende ihrer Schicht, hatte Ginny alle Wut und Rachgefühle gegenüber Draco vergessen. Im Moment war alles, was sie brauchte eine kalte Dusche und ihre Füße hochzulegen.

„Julie, ich bin zu Hause!", rief Ginny, ging zur Couch und legte sich hin.

„Müde, oder?", hörte sie Draco fragen.

„Ja. Es ist schwer Heilerin zu sein, aber es ist noch schlimmer mit dieser Masse an Fett an meinem Körper zu arbeiten.", seufzte sie, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie war wirklich müde und nicht in der Stimmung mit Draco zu streiten.

„Vielleicht solltest du vorsichtig sein, bei dem was du isst. Du bist ein wenig dicker als damals in Hogwarts.", lachte er und tätschelte ihren riesigen Bauch.

„Malfoy, wenn du einen Mann neben dir so vermisst hast, warum hast du nicht Harry zum übernachten eingeladen. Ich möchte nicht das Ziel deiner merkwürdigen Gelüste sein.", lächelte Ginny. „Und bitte, fass mich nicht an!"

„Letzte Nacht hast du dich nicht beklagt.", antworte er grinsend. „Ich würde sagen, dass du es sogar genossen hast auf mir zu schlafen."

„Malfoy, bei den Muggeln gibt es Ärzte, die man Psychiater nennt. Ich denke, du solltest mal einen aufsuchen. Du hast einen Überlegenheitskomplex.", lachte Ginny, „Du bist nicht so toll! Und nebenbei bemerkt, stimme ich dir zu. Ich habe auf dir, nicht unter dir geschlafen. Und wie ich am ersten Tag gesagt habe, du wirst mich nie unter dir haben ... Also bitte mach das Abendessen und lass mich ausruhen!"

„Nun, wir werden noch sehen wegen dieser ‚unter dir' – Sache, Virginia.", flüsterte er mit verführerischer Stimme. „Finite Incantatum! Ich bevorzuge deinen echten Körper. Er ist wesentlich besser als der andere."

Ginny lächelte, zufrieden mit dieser Bemerkung und schlief langsam ein. Einige Stunden später weckte sie Julie vorsichtig.

„Hey … Bin ich eingeschlafen? Tut mir leid.", sagte eine immer noch schläfrige Ginny.

„Philip hat gesagt, dass du wirklich müde wärst, deshalb haben wir dich nicht geweckt. Und du hattest Glück!", lachte Julie und setzte sich neben Ginny.

„Warum hatte ich Glück?", fragte Ginny, während sie dachte, dass Draco wirklich süß war, weil er sie schlafen ließ.

„Weil heute Draco mit Kochen an der Reihe war.", sagte Julie immer noch lachend. „Und heute hat er uns damit überrascht noch schlechter als sonst zu kochen!"

Ginny verstand und fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Armer Kerl. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ein paar Kochstunden geben.", sagte Ginny und lächelte verschmitzt. „Das wird meine Rache sein! Also, wo sind die Jungs?"

„Mark und Philip wurden wegen einen dringenden Notfalls ins Ministerium gerufen. Ich denke, sie haben Lucius Malfoy gefasst.", sagte Julie besorgt-

„Und wie nimmt Draco das auf?", fragte Ginny ebenfalls besorgt.

„Er ist erleichtert. Alles was er wollte, war Lucius zu fassen und ihn für den Kuss des Dementoren nach Askaban zu schicken.", sagte Julie und spielte mit der Decke von Ginny. „Aber er ist auch etwas traurig. Er hat sich immer einen liebenden Vater gewünscht."

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen.", seufzte Ginny und wünschte sich, sie könnte Draco ein besseres Gefühl geben. Sie wollte ihm helfen herauszufinden, was Liebe bedeutete ... „Julie, warum hast du solche Macht über Draco?"

„Ich bin seine Tante! Ich bin Narcissa's jüngere Schwester. Unser Vater hat eine jüngere Frau, meine Mutter, geheiratet und ich wurde 3 Jahre vor Draco geboren. Ich war in Beauxbatons.", erklärte Julie lächelnd. „Ich liebe ihn wie meinen Bruder."

„Oh mein Gott. Das ist so was von ... unerwartet. Du bist das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Du hast schwarze lockige Haare und schwarze Augen. Und du bist nett zu mir. Er ist nichts davon.", wunderte sich Ginny.

„Ja wir sind verschieden, aber wir beide mögen dich. Da kannst du dir sicher sein.", sagte Julie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Ginny, wie findest du heraus, ob Frauen schwanger sind?"

„Julie? Warum?", fragte Ginny auf Julies verdächtige Frage.

„Oh ... Ich wollte es einfach nur wissen.", log Julie, errötete aber tief.

„Wie lang vermutest du es schon?", fragte Ginny mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Seit zwei Monaten ...", antwortete Julie und sah Ginny hoffnungsvoll an.

"Nun gut. Gravidale!", sagte Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab. Einige rote Funken sprühten auf Julie's Bauch und kamen dann zurück zu ihrem Zauberstab, der hellblau erleuchtete. „Julie, ich freu mich so für dich!"

Julie schrie vor Freude auf und umarmte Ginny fest.

„Oh Merlin! Ich bekomme ein Kind! Du wirst seine oder ihre Patentante! Ich kann gar nicht erwarten, es Mark zu sagen! Er wird ausflippen!"

Beide Frauen lachten vor Freunde und begannen über das zukünftige Baby und Ginny's Rache der Pfannen zu reden.

* * *

**A/N: Wenns euch gefallen hat, dann nutzt den Review Button.**


	8. Kleine Erinnerung gefällig?

**A/N: Hallo! Weiter gehts! Wie immer gehört nix mir und vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Revierws.**

**Kapitel 8**

„Ginny? Da ist ein gutaussehender Kerl, der nach dir fragt!", sagte ihr Joanne, eine befreundete Krankenschwester am nächsten Tag in St. Mungo.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Ginny neugierig während sie ein zweijähriges Kind untersuchte.

„Wenn ich das wüsste ...", seufzte Joanne tief. „ Er ist so toll!"

„Jo, gib diesem süßen Jungen bitte einen Schluckauftrank und ich gehe mal und sehe mir den tollen Typen an, von dem du mir erzählt hast.", lachte Ginny und ging ins Wartezimmer, hoffend dass dort Draco auf sie wartete.

„Hallo Ginny!", rief ein schwarzhaariger und grünäugiger Mann mit dem breitesten Lächeln der Welt.

„Harry? Oh ... Hallo! Wie gehts dir?", lächelte Ginny und umarmte ihn.

„Du siehst ein wenig enttäuscht aus. Hattest du jemand anderen erwartet?", fragte Harry, der wegen ihres seltsamen Blickes verdächtig geworden war.

„Ja … den Weihnachtsmann!", scherzte sie. „Also, was bringt dich zu mir?"

„Ich bin nur gekommen, um dich nach dem Date zu fragen, über das wir gesprochen hatten. Bist du interessiert?", fragte er, während er die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhangs steckte. Er schien nervös.

„Sicher doch. Wir haben eine Menge zu bereden. Ist heute Abend okay? Heute ist wieder Draco mit Kochen an der Reihe und ich möchte nicht vergiftet werden.", lachte Ginny.

„Okay. Ich hol dich gegen 8 bei dir zu Hause ab. Bis später, Ginny.", sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange, bevor er verschwand.

„Wer war das?", fragte Joanne, die Ginny von hinten überraschte.

„Er ist ein Freund von mir ... Harry Potter!", sagte Ginny mit einem enormen Lächeln. „Und er hat mich zu einem Date eingeladen."

„Oh, Ginny. Du hast so viel Glück, dass es mich krank macht.", sagte Joanne mit einem traurigen Gesicht. „Wenn du ihn nicht willst, sag mit Bescheid. Ich wäre glücklich diesen Typen für mich selbst zu haben."

„Okay, ich werd's dir sagen!", lachte Ginny und ging zurück an ihre Arbeit.

* * *

„Leute, ich bin zu Hause!", rief sie als sie nach Hause kam.

„In der Küche!", antworte ihr die Stimme von Julie.

„Also ... was ist los?", fragte Ginny und betrat die Küche, wo Draco kochend (A/N: durchaus zweideutig zu verstehen) am Herd stand und Julie mit amüsiertem Gesicht am Küchentisch saß.

„Oh, gar nichts. Ich hatte Spaß dabei, Philip in einer Küchenschürze zu beobachten.", lachte Julie.

„Julie … sag mir nicht, dass du das nicht sexy findest.", fragte Ginny, während sie Draco betrachtete, der eine rote Schürze mit kleinen Erdbeeren trug.

„Siehst du! Die Frauen können mir nicht widerstehen. Sogar wenn ich eine Küchenschürze trage!", sagte Draco zu Julie während er mit dem Holzlöffel auf Ginny zeigte.

„Nun … jeder Mann sieht gut aus mit Schürze! Schmeichel dir nicht selbst!", lachte Ginny, „Und Draco ... ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich. Du wirst Kochstunden mit mir haben."

„Ich? Warum? So schlecht koche ich doch gar nicht!", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nun, dazu kann ich nichts sagen, weil ich noch nie gegessen habe, was du kochst. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich Beschwerden von den anderen Gästen erhalten habe. Und danach brauchst du Kochstunden. Möchtest du nicht ein paar Dinge von mir lernen?", fragte sie mit rauher Stimme und trat näher zu ihm.

Draco betrachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuß, und wünschte sich er könne sie an sich ziehen und sie besinnungslos küssen.

„Es wird mir ein wahres Vergnügen sein.", grinste er und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Sorry, dass ich die Romantik zerstöre, aber Dracky? Die Pfanne brennt!", lachte Julie und zeigte auf die rauchende Pfanne.

Draco zückte schnell seinen Zauberstab und löschte die Flammen und den Rauch. Am Ende war alles in der Pfanne verkohlt.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich heute auswärts esse!", seufzte Ginny und lächelte amüsiert.

„Warum?", fragte Julie neugierig.

„Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Harry Potter.", lächelte Ginny, als sie den Blick Draco's sah.

War das Eifersucht? Nein, vermutlich nur Neugier ...

„Mit Harry? Seid ihr zwei ein Paar?" fragte Julie, während sie Draco's grimmiges Gesicht betrachtete.

„Nein wir sind gute Freunde! Wir haben uns ein paar Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und nun wollen wir Neuigkeiten austauschen!", erklärte Ginny. „Aber es ist ein Date und ich möchte hübsch aussehen."

„Ok. Mach dich nur fertig. Ich werde derweil Abendessen kochen. Draco ist zu schockiert um sich zu bewegen.", lachte Julie, ging zum Herd und begann zu kochen.

Ginny verließ die Küche und ging in ihr Zimmer, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und begann ihr Krankenhausshirt auszuziehen. Sie war im BH, als sie bemerkte, dass die Tür nicht ins Schloss gefallen war. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand ein aufgebrachter Draco vor ihr.

„Was machst du hier? Raus?", quiekte sie und bedeckte ihren Oberkörper mit ihren Armen.

Ohne zu antworten, nahm Draco ihre Hände und zog sie weg von ihrem Oberkörper. Dann begann er sie besinnungslos zu küssen, in einem wütenden aber intensiven Kuss, der sie tief aufstöhnen ließ. Kurz darauf vertiefte er den Kuss und begann ihren Oberkörper mit seinen weichen wissenden Händen zu liebkosen. Sobald er fühlte, dass Ginny das gleiche bei ihm tat, hörte Draco auf und trat mit einem siegesgewissen Gesicht zurück.

„Warum hast du das getan?", seufzte sie rau und atemlos.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du etwas zu denken hast, während du mit Potter ausgehst.", grinste er und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Ginny stand einfach nur da, und fühlte immer noch die Wirkung, die seine Hände und sein Mund auf ihrer Haut und ihren Lippen hinterlassen hatten.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich mich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren kann.", seufzte sie sanft lächelnd.

* * *

„So Harry, was hast du die letzten Jahre so gemacht?", fragte Ginny ihn als sie in einem Muggel Restaurant saßen und zu Abend aßen.

„Ich hab hart trainiert um Auror zu werden. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort schien alles so viel leichter und es war so viel einfacher zu träumen. Während des Trainings wurde ich Malfoys Partner und nach en paar ernsten Diskussionen, haben wir uns geeinigt und sind wirklich gute Freunde geworden. In der letzten Zeit gerieten wir in einige gefährliche Situationen und ich vertraue ihm mein Leben an. Wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe, ich arbeite für das Zaubereiministerium, spiele immer noch Quidditsch so oft wie ich kann ... und das ist mein Leben ...", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Wow, mein Leben ist so was von langweilig, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht im Vergleich zu meinem.", lachte Ginny, „Was ist mit dem Mädchen deiner Träume? Was ist da passiert?"

„Nun, sie ist bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht. Ich hatte einige Freundinnen, aber es hat nie lange gehalten. Mein Job nimmt den größten Teil meiner Zeit und Energie in Anspruch.", enthüllte er traurig.

„Nun, ich bin sicher, du findest sie bald.", versicherte im Ginny lächelnd.

„Und du? Was hast du gemacht?", erwiderte er.

„Ich hab Hogwarts absolviert und bin dann zur Heilerschule gegangen. Ich hab nachts gearbeitet und am Tag gelernt, um die Gebühren zu bezahlen. Ich hab als Zweite meiner Klasse abgeschlossen und angefangen in St. Mungo's mit Kindern und schwangeren Frauen zu arbeiten. Ich liebe meinen Job, aber wie bei dir nimmt er den größten Teil meiner Zeit und Energie in Anspruch ... Ich bin wegen ein paar verdrehten Muggelmädchen aus meiner früheren Wohnung ausgezogen und bin in Julie und Mark's Apartment eingezogen. Und ich hab den Schreck meines Lebens bekommen, als ich herausgefunden habe, das der süße Philip ‚Malfoy' war.", lachte Ginny.

„Aber du klingst nicht wirklich wütend.", sagte Harry, überrascht über ihr errötendes Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, es ist toll sich wieder wie Kinder aufzuführen, weißt du? Draco und ich gehen uns ständig gegenseitig an die Gurgel.", erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Wir verhexen uns ständig und haben einen Nervenkrieg. Es ist toll, wenn mein Hirn schneller als normal arbeiten muss."

„Also, magst du Malfoy? Das hüpfende Frettchen?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Nein, ich mag Draco Philip Malfoy, den Auroren.", erwiderte Ginny mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. „Aber wenn du ihm das erzählst, werde ich dich jagen bis ich dich erledigt habe!"

„Das glaub ich dir. Du bist Molly Weasley's Tochter!", lachte Harry.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", lachte sie und warf ein Stück Brot nach ihm, dass sein linkes Auge traf.

„Du weißt, was das heißt! Also ich werde meine Klappe halten, wenn du dafür etwas für mich tust.", sagte er heftig errötend.

„Was den?", fragte sie neugierig?

„Du besorgst mir ein Date mit der Krankenschwester, mit der ich mich heute früh unterhalten habe.", sagte er und betrachtete mit gespielten Interesse seine Hände.

„Harry, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Sie war den ganzen Morgen ganz verzückt, nachdem sie dich gesehen hatte.", lachte Ginny. „Ich werde sie morgen fragen."

Sie sprachen über ihre Jahre in Hogwarts bis der Besitzer des Restaurants sie hinauswarf. Es war bereits ein Uhr morgens! Ginny apparierte zu ihrer Wohnungstür und benutzte den Muggelschlüssel, um hineinzukommen.

Der Vorraum war sehr dunkel und Ginny machte sofort alle Lichter an.

„Hattest du Spaß?", fragte eine männliche Stimmer von der Couch.

Als sie sich langsam näherte, fand sie Draco auf der Couch, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„Ja, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich hatte viel Spaß!", antwortete sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Kann Harry gut küssen?", fragte er und wechselte in eine sitzende Position, um Ginny, die vor ihm stand, aufmerksam zu betrachten.

„Draco, ein Kuss fühlt sich unterschiedlich an bei verschiedenen Personen. Warum probierst du es nicht selbst aus, wenn du so interessiert an Harrys Qualitäten als Küsser bist?", scherzte Ginny und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Warum sollte ich Harry küssen? Du bist wesentlich attraktiver.", sagte er, stand auf und zog sie an sich.

„Heißt das, du denkst Harry ist attraktiv?", fragte sie mit empörtem Gesicht.

„Nein. Ich bin attraktiv und du auch. Attraktive Leute sollten zusammen sein." lächelte er sanft und drückte seinen Körper gegen ihren. „Also gab es einen Gutenachtkuss?"

„Ja.", sagte sie und strich eine blonde Locke aus seinen Augen. Im gleichen Moment fühlte Ginny, wie Draco sich versteifte und mit grimmigen und angeekeltem Gesicht zurücktrat.

„Sieht aus als ist er noch immer der Junge-der-überlebte, der alle Aufmerksamkeit und alle guten Dinge bekommt. Sogar die besten Mädchen.", seufzte Draco mit kaltem Lächeln.

„Oh natürlich. Ich bin sicher Joanne wird ihn richtig glücklich machen. Sie ist ein fantastisches Mädchen.", sagte Ginny um seine Eifersucht wissend. Draco war eifersüchtig. Das musste etwas bedeuten!

Er liebt mich ... nun ja, vielleicht liebt er mich nicht, aber immerhin fühlt er etwas.

Draco drehte sich langsam um und sah sie mit aufflammender Hoffnung in seinen Augen an.

„Joanne?", fragte er sanft.

„Ja, ich werde ihm ein Date mit einer Freundin von mir besorgen. Sie haben sich im Krankenhaus getroffen und wollen sich kennen lernen. Ist das nicht toll?", lächelte Ginny.

„Klar doch.", lachte er und kam wieder näher zu ihr, um sie fest in seine Arme zu nehmen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mit mir machst ... Alles was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde, wirklich Ginny."

Ginny zitterte als er die Worte in ihr Ohr flüsterte, die sie so sehr hören wollte. „Nun du bist auch nicht so schlecht, Malfoy!", scherzte sie. „Du bist sogar ziemlich liebenswert ..."

„Malfoy sind nicht liebenswert. Wir sind gutaussehend, anmutig und atemberaubend.", lächelte er und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

„Und schrecklich selbstbezogen!", lachte Ginny. „Ich muss ins Bett, ich muss morgen arbeiten."

„Okay.", stimmte er zu und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Als er dabei war den kurzen Kuss zu beenden, legte Ginny die Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und vertiefte den Kuss. Zufrieden hielt Draco sie in seinen Armen und Ginny umschloss seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen, nicht wagend die wundervolle Berührung ihrer Münder zu lösen. Langsam führte Draco sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sie sanft auf ihr Bett. Ginny stöhnte vor Protest als er den Kuss brach.

„Gute Nacht. Hab süße Träume!", sagte und drückte ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen!", lächelte Ginny, atemlos nach den atemberaubenden Zärtlichkeiten, die sie gerade geteilt hatten.

* * *

**A/N: Wenns euch gefallen hat, schreibt ruhig ein Review. Rechtschreib- und Kommafehler dürft ihr übrigens behalten.**


	9. Bereit?

**A/N: Hallo da bin ich wieder. Sorry, dass ich solange nichts hochgeladen hab, aber ich musste erstmal eine Klausur bestehen und meine Seminararbeit schreiben. In diesem Kapitel gehts etwas mehr zur Sache zwischen Draco und Ginny. Viel Spaß damit.**

**Kapitel 9 – Bereit?**

Während der nächsten Woche, schien jede schwangere Frau in der Zaubererwelt ihr Kind zu bekommen und Ginny war ausgelaugt von so vielen Geburten und kranken Kindern. Sie hatte Draco seit dem Abend ihrer Verabredung mit Harry nicht mehr gesehen und sie vermisste ihn – sein Lächeln, seine Bemerkungen, seine Anwesenheit und seine Küsse ...

„Verdammt Ginny, du solltest nicht so viel an das hüpfende Frettchen denken!", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Nachdem sie 36 Stunden ohne Unterbrechung gearbeitet hatte, sammelte Ginny ihre verbliebene Kraft und apparierte nach Hause.

„Hallo Ginny! Wie geht's dir? Du siehst erschöpft aus!", fragte Julie besorgt, während sich Ginny zu ihr auf die Couch. „Du bist so blass und deine Augen sind blutunterlaufen!"

„Ich vermute ich sehe erstaunlich aus!", lachte Ginny. „Das war eine Höllenwoche. Ich würde sterben für ein Bad und ein weiches Bett."

„Das glaube ich dir. Unsere Jungs werden auch bis spät arbeiten.", lächelte Julie, obwohl sie besorgt aussah.

„Unsere Jungs?", fragte Ginny errötend.

„Erzähl mir doch nichts, Ginny.", lachte Julie.

„Haben Sie eigentlich Lucius gefasst? Ich konnte nie fragen.", fragte Ginny ängstlich.

„Nein. Sie bekommen nur falsche Hinweise. Heute müssen sie auch länger arbeiten, weil sie einen neuen Hinweis bekommen haben. Er besagt, dass Narcissa und Lucius mit einem etwa 2 – jährigen Mädchen unterwegs sind.", sagte Julie besorgt. „Wenn ich eine Nichte habe, will ich nicht, dass sie von zwei Todessern aufgezogen wird. Ich möchte, dass sie unverdorben ist. So wie du!"

„Danke Julie. Ich hoffe sie kriegen Lucius dieses Mal. ... Übrigens hast du es Mark erzählt?", fragte Ginny mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Noch nicht. Ich wollte es heute Abend tun, aber es muss wohl bis morgen warten. Er wird zu müde sein für solche Nachrichten.", sagte Julie und streichelte ihren Bauch.

Ginny nahm ihr Bad und schlief fast sofort ein. Sie wachte erst am nächsten Morgen gegen Mittag auf.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte sie, während sie die Küche betrat und ihre verschlafenen Augen rieb. „Gibt es noch Kaffee?"

„Ja, ich hol dir eine Tasse.", sagte Julie und verließ ihren Platz neben Draco.

„Habt ihr Erfolg gehabt, gestern Nacht?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein. Falscher Alarm.", sagte er, sie aufmerksam beobachtend. Sie sah toll aus, wenn sie verschlafen war. „Hast du dich etwas ausgeruht nach dieser arbeitsreichen Woche?"

„Ein wenig. Wer hätte das gedacht. Draco Malfoy sorgt sich um jemanden!", grinste sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wer hat was von sorgen gesagt? Ich wollte nur wissen ob du dich mies fühlst, damit ich eine Party schmeißen kann.", sagte er mit überzeugend ernstem Gesicht.

„Oh, könnt ihr beide aufhören euch zu kabbeln?", fragte Julie und gab Ginny ihre Tasse.

„Warum? Es macht Spaß!", sagte Draco grinsend.

„Also, ich muss los. Mark und seine Familie erwarten mich zum Mittagessen. Kommt ihr zwei allein klar?", fragte Julie, Ginny zuzwinkernd.

„Ich glaube schon. Ich verspreche dir wir werden uns gegenseitig zerstören, aber wir zerstören nicht das ganze Haus.", lachte Draco in Julie's ernstes Gesicht.

„Wir werden nur die Küche zerstören, Julie. Heute wird Draco's erste Kochstunde sein.", sagte Ginny und begann zu lachen als Draco's Gesichtsausdruck von amüsiert zu besorgt und aufgebracht wechselte.

„Was ist los, Philip? Angst vor einer einfachen Unterrichtsstunde?", fragte Julie sarkastisch. „Oder hast du Angst vom Lehrer aufgefressen zu werden?"

„Oh, letzteres würde mir nichts ausmachen.", sagte Draco, Ginny's errötendes Gesicht beobachtend.

„Also ich bin sicher ihr zwei werdet viel Spaß haben.", sagte Julie und stand auf.

„Julie, wir werden Abendessen machen. Also müssen Mark und du dafür nach Hause kommen, okay?", fragte Ginny mit einem mysteriösen Glänzen in den Augen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du vorhast, aber wir werden da sein!", sagte Julie bevor sie disapparierte.

„Bist du bereit, die Schürze anzuziehen?", lächelte Ginny als sie in Draco's gelangweiltes Gesicht sah. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Du wirst sehen, wir werden viel Spaß haben!"

Draco sah sie an und das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen. Aber nicht wegen des Unterrichts, sondern wegen der Lehrerin.

* * *

„Draco, ich habe gesagt du sollst das Mehl in diese Schüssel tun! Warum mischst du es mit Zucker?", fragte Ginny gelangweilt, während sie ihren Zauberstab schwang um beides wieder zu trennen. 

„Wenn wir später doch wieder alles zusammen tun, warum dann schon nicht jetzt?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Von jetzt an werde ich eine andere Strategie nutzen müssen.", seufzte sie. Seit sie mit dem Kochen begonnen hatten, hatte Draco nichts anderes getan als alles zu ruinieren. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, drei Eier in eine Schüssel zu schlagen und er hatte sie mitsamt Schale aufgeschlagen. Dann hatte er die Schokolade mit fester Butter statt mit geschmolzener Butter vermischt ... Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Fehler absichtlich machte oder weil er einfach nichts vom Kochen verstand.

In diesem Moment hatte sie eine Idee.

„Pass auf, Malfoy. Dieses Essen ist wichtig für Mark und Julie, also musst du anfangen ein paar Sachen richtig zu machen.", sagte Ginny ernst. „Wir werden ein Spiel spielen ..."

„Was für ein Spiel?", fragte er neugierig.

„Jedes mal, wenn du etwas richtig machst, werde ich ein Stück meiner Kleidung ausziehen. Jedes mal, wenn du etwas falsch machst, wirst du etwas ausziehen. Einverstanden?", fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„Geht klar.", sagte er, aufgeregt bei dem Gedanken, sie beim ausziehen zu beobachten. Nun würde der richtige Spaß anfangen.

„Vermische die Eier mit Zucker und füge das Mehl hinzu.", sagte ihm Ginny.

Draco machte es richtig und sah dann mit einem breiten Lächeln auf.

„Warum siehst du mich so an?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Wirst du nicht etwas ausziehen?", fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Warum ziehst du es mir nicht aus?", schlug sie mit tiefer verführerischer Stimme vor.

Draco's Augen weiteten sich erst bei dem Vorschlag, lächelten dann aber fröhlich. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und nahm den Bund ihres T-Shirts, um es auszuziehen.

„Es tut mir ja leid, aber zuerst musst du meine Schürze ausziehen.", sagte sie, über sein enttäuschtes Gesicht lachend. „Keine Sorge, wenn du dich benimmst, werden wir noch dazu kommen."

Zustimmend, löste er die Schürze und nahm sie weg.

„Sehr gut. Nun möchte ich, dass du den Zitronensaft und die Schalen hinzufügst und alles miteinander vermischst.", verlangte sie. Er teilte die Zitrone in vier Teile und drückte den Saft aus. Dann schnitt er die Schale in Vierecke und warf sie in die Schüssel, alles durchmischend. Als er fertig war, sah er sie mit breitem Lächeln an.

„Zieh ein Kleidungsstück aus, Draco. Du hast das nicht richtig gemacht.", sagte sie lachend.

Wie sie, zog er die Schürze aus und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Drei Anweisungen später, war Dracos bis auf die Boxer-Shorts ausgezogen, während Ginny noch alles außer ihrem Shirt anhatte. Draco hatte die Anweisungen seit dem Moment, in dem er ihr Shirt ausgezogen hatte, nicht mehr befolgen können. Er konnte nicht aufhören, sie anzusehen, wenn sie nur noch einen babyblauen BH am Oberkörper trug.

„Das ist genug. Stell den Kuchen in den Ofen.", verlangte sie und er tat wie geheißen. „Also, war die Kochstunde so schlimm wie du befürchtet hattest?"

„Nein, es ist nur schade, dass es vorbei ist.", lächelte er, schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich.

Das Gefühl ihres Hautkontaktes ließ beide glücklich seufzen.

„Kann ich Nachtisch haben?", fragte er mit schelmischem Grinsen.

„Später. Der Kuchen brauch einige Zeit zum backen.", sagte sie, mit ein paar blonden Haarsträhnen spielend.

„Der hier ist schon zubereitet ...", flüsterte und küsste sanft ihre Lippen.

Ginny seufzte, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Bald saß sie auf dem Küchentisch, mit Draco's Körper zwischen ihren Beinen und immer noch heftig knutschend.

„Du bist guter menschliches Teig, weißt du?", flüsterte er.

„Das kann ich fühlen.", sagte sie lachend. „Ich freue mich, dass du ein paar Sachen übers Kochen gelernt hast."

„Ich weiß viel über eine andere Art von Kochen ...", lächelte er und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal.

Er legte sie auf den Küchentisch, fuhr mit den Händen über ihren ganzen Körper und streifte die Träger ihres BHs herunter, während er die obere Hälfte ihrer Brüste küsste, sich darauf vorbereitend ihn ihr ganz auszuziehen.

„Hallo!", hüstelte Julie an der Küchentür, beide überraschend.

Draco war geschockt und Ginny glitt noch im selben Moment vom Küchentisch und zog ihr Shirt wieder an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich das ‚Kochen' unterbrechen muss, aber ich brauche ein Flasche von Mark's Lieblingswein...", erklärte sie, rot angelaufen und lachend.

„Mach nur.", murmelte Draco, heftig errötet.

„Oh, und noch eins. Der Tisch ist nicht der beste Platz dafür ... Glaubt mir, wir haben's versucht, aber er rutscht.", sagte Julie und berührte Ginny's Haare. „Ich kann nicht mal deine Haarfarbe unter dem ganzen Mehl erkennen."

„Julie, manchmal ist dein Timing schrecklich.", seufzte Ginny und ging zum Backofen, um den Kuchen zu begutachten. Sie schaltete ihn aus. „Der Kuchen ist fertig. Ich werde ein Bad nehmen und dann Abendessen machen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Ginny die Küche und schloss sich im Badezimmer ein.

"Ginny, was machst du nur? Willst du deine Jungfräulichkeit an Malfoy verlieren? Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte sie sich selbst und blickte ihr Spiegelbild an. „Du weißt, dass er dich begehrt ... Das war ziemlich offensichtlich, aber bist du sicher, dass du diesen Schritt gehen willst, nur weil er dich begehrt?"

Seufzend trat Ginny unter die Dusche und ließ das kalte Wasser über ihren Körper laufen.

„Und hast du dich abgekühlt?", fragte sie Draco, als sie wenige Minuten später wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Ja, aber ich bin frustriert.", erwiderte er, auf den Platz neben sich zeigend. „Du siehst ohne das ganze Mehl viel besser aus ..."

„Vielen Dank.", sagte sie lächelnd und setzte sich nah neben, seinen Arm um ihre Taille spürend.

„Wir hatten uns nicht mehr ganz unter Kontrolle, oder?", fragte er seufzend.

„Wieso? Bereust du es?", fragte sie ein wenig verletzt.

„Auf keinen Fall. Du weißt nur einfach nicht, wie begehrenswert du bist ...", seufzte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Begehrenswert ...", wiederholte sie unglücklich.

Das ist alles, was ich bin. Begehrenswert. Nicht anbetungswürdig. Nicht liebenswert. Ich bin froh, dass Julie uns unterbrochen hat ...

(A/N: liebenswert im Sinne von "zu lieben", nicht "lieb sein")

Ginny erhob sich von der Couch und ging in die Küche, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Willst mich nicht helfen lassen?", fragte er gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und schaute zu wie Ginny viel Lärm mit den Pfannen veranstaltete. Sie war wegen irgendetwas aufgebracht.

„Ich denke, du hast genug für heute gelernt. Sieh mal, Draco, Julie wird Mark heute etwas wirklich Wichtiges erzählen und ich möchte ihnen ein besonderes Essen vorbereiten. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir irgendwo anders essen und übernachten? Ich möchte, dass sie viel Zeit haben, die gute Nachricht zu genießen.", bat Ginny ihn, ohne ihn anzusehen. Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen und sie wusste nicht einmal wieso ...

„Warum weine ich eigentlich? Ja, er begehrt mich nur, aber warum verletzt mich das?", fragte sie sich selbst. „Ich liebe ihn nicht ... oder doch?"

„Okay. Was sind die tollen Neuigkeiten?", fragte er und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Julie wird es dir bald erzählen.", antwortete Ginny und begann zu kochen.

Sie war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie Draco sich hinter sie stellte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du so aufgebracht bist, aber wenn ich der Grund dafür bin, tut es mit leid.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, küsste ihren Nacken und verließ die Küche.

„Meine alten Mitbewohnerinnen hatten Recht. Ich bin sexuell frustriert ... Ich sollte nicht auf die wahre Liebe warten ... Ich glaube langsam so was gibt es überhaupt nicht ...", dachte Ginny, während sie den Topf umrührte.

* * *

**A/N: Ich weiß, dass Ende klingt ein bisschen düster. Aber nix wird so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird. Hat's euch trotzdem gefallen? Wenn ja, dann gebt doch einfach ein kleines Review ab.**


	10. Allerlei Überraschungen

**A/N: So da bin ich mal wieder. Meine Vorlesungen sind vorbei, aber ich plane grade meinen Frankreichaufenthalt. Ich versuche vor der Abreise im September noch ein oder zwei Kapitel hochzuladen, aber ich kann nix versprechen. Also auf geht's! Und vielen dank noch für die Reviews.**

**

* * *

****Kapitel 10 – Allerlei Überraschungen**

Nachdem Ginny das Kochen beendet hatte, fühlte sie sich viel entspannter. Sie hatte Zeit gehabt, darüber nachdenken, was sie wirklich wollte und nun würde sie nichts davon abhalten, es zu bekommen.

Sie deckte einen schönen romantischen Tisch für zwei, mit Kerzen und Rosenblättern. Dann stellte sie die vorbereiteten Gerichte auf den Tisch und sprach einen Zauberspruch, damit sie nicht kalt wurden oder ihren Geschmack verloren.

„Das sieht toll aus. Gute Arbeit, Ginny", sagte Draco hinter ihr.

„Danke. Wir sollten besser gehen. Sie werden bald hier sein.", lächelte Ginny, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn sanft.

„Wo möchtest du essen?", fragte er, überrascht durch ihren Kuss.

„Du wählst. Du bist der Malfoy, derjenige der alle guten Restaurants kennt. Ich bin nur eine Weasley, die hausgemachtest Essen isst.", lachte sie.

„Nun ich sehe, du hast endlich deine wahre Bestimmung akzeptiert.", scherzte er und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.

„Ich schäme mich nicht dafür. Und du? Schämst du dich für mich?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Wie könnte ich?", fragte er ernsthaft, bevor er sie sanft küsste.

Wenige Momente später apparierten sie in die Winkelgasse und gingen in ein gemütliches Restaurant.

„Wo bleiben wir heute Nacht?", fragte Draco, während sie das fantastische Essen genossen.

„Ich weiß nicht ... Ich kann dich nicht mit in den Fuchsbau nehmen. Meine Eltern würden einen Herzanfall bekommen!", kicherte Ginny. „Oh, ich muss mit Harry sprechen. Weißt du wo er wohnt?"

„Sicher. Warte, Potter wohnt allein. Wir können ihn fragen, ob wir bei ihm übernachten können.", schlug Draco vor.

„Okay, wir schauen dort vorbei, wenn wir fertig sind mit essen.", stimmte sie mit umwerfendem Lächeln zu.

Draco nahm sein Weinglas und wollte gerade einen Schluck nehmen, als er etwas innen an seinem Oberschenkel reiben fühlte. Er spukte fast den Rotwein über den ganzen Tisch.

„Ginny? Ist das was ich denke, dass es ist?", fragte er errötend.

„Was denkst du denn, was es ist?", fragte sie mit unschuldigem Gesicht.

Draco fuhr mit der Hand unter den Tisch, fasste ihn und begann ihren Fuß zu kitzeln.

„Hör auf!", bat sie und versuchte nicht laut zu lachen.

„Du solltest solche Dinge wirklich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tun.", sagte er und sah erbost aus.

„Tut mir leid ... Ich wusste nicht, dass du es nicht magst so berührt zu werden.", sagte sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

In diesem Moment stand Draco auf und setzte sich mit seinem Stuhl neben sie, sein Glas und Teller mit sich bringend.

„Ich mag das … Das Problem ist, dass dieser Ort zu öffentlich ist, um das zu tun was ich gern möchte.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, küsste ihr Ohrläppchen und knabberte sanft daran.

Im nächsten Moment, streichelte er sanft ihren Oberschenkel.

Ich denke, du hast recht. Aber ... Harrys Haus ist auch nicht besser.", lächelte sie und sah in seine blauen Augen, die voller Begehren waren.

„Leider nur zu wahr.", antworte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Hm.", räusperte sich jemand, der vor ihnen stand.

„Warum werden wir immer unterbrochen?", seufzte Draco, den Kuss lösend. „Ja?".

„Die Lady da drüben, schickt ihnen diese Nachricht.", sagte der Kellner und gab ihm eine Serviette.

Draco schaute zu der bezeichneten Frau. Pansy Parkinson ...

„Was steht drauf?", fragte Ginny neugierig, als sie die Frau erkannte.

„Nichts!", erwiderte er viel zu schnell. „Lass uns zu Harry gehen."

Sie standen auf, um zu gehen und gerade als sie das Restaurant verlassen wollte, stellte sich Pansy ihnen in den Weg.

„Hallo Draco! Du warst seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr bei mir! Mein Bett ist ziemlich leer ohne dich …", sagte sie, legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals und versuchte ihn zu küssen.

„Vielleicht hatte ich einen Grund nicht zu kommen, denkst du nicht?", fragte er mit angewidertem Gesicht.

„Was machst du mit diesem ... Mädchen?", fragte sie, mit einem spöttischem Blick auf Ginny zeigend.

„Das Mädchen hat einen Namen und der ist Virginia Weasley! Und bitte zeig ihr mehr Respekt, denn sie ist soviel mehr wert als du.", höhnte Draco und verließ mit Ginny das Restaurant.

„Alte Freundin?", fragte Ginny als sie die Straße entlang gingen.

„So was in der Art ...", sagte er, immer noch wütend über die Begegnung.

Ohne zu sprechen, gingen sie zu Harry Wohnung.

„Ginny? Malfoy? Was für eine Überraschung? Was führt euch zu mir?", fragte er fröhlich, während er sie anwies herein zu kommen.

„Julie und Mark brauchten eine Nacht für sich, und so dachten wir, wir lassen sie allein.", erklärte Ginny und setzte sich mit einen großen Lächeln auf die Couch. „Und ich musste mit dir reden ..."

„Worüber?", fragte Harry und setzte sich in den Stuhl gegenüber von Ginny.

„Über die Verabredung ...", lächelte Ginny breit und sah wie Draco sich verspannte. „Joanne sagte, sie würde liebend gern mit dir ausgehen. Wir hatten eine Mordswoche und ich konnte es dir nicht eher sagen."

Draco und Harry atmeten nun wieder normal, als hätten sie beiden den Atem angehalten. Beide begannen zu strahlen, aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Harry, weil er eine Verabredung mit einer süßen Krankenschwester hatte und Draco, weil er seine kleine Heilerin mit niemandem teilen musste. (A/N: für alle, die des Englischen nicht mächtig sind, hier der Bezug zum Titel der Story – His little Healer – Seine kleine Heilerin)

„Meine kleine Heilerin? Bin ich verrückt? Das ist nur Ginny Weasley.", dachte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Man ich muss aufhören, die ganze Zeit an sie zu denken!"

„Ich gebe dir Joannes Adresse, damit du ihr eine Eule schicken kannst.", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Harry, wir müssen dich um etwas bitten ..."

„Wir wollten wissen, ob wir hier übernachten können. Ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen überraschend, aber wir wissen nicht, wo wir sonst hin sollen.", erklärte Draco und setzte sich neben Ginny auf die Couch.

Harry betrachte seine Freunde und fand, dass sie wirklich nett zusammen aussahen. Sie hatten diesen verliebten Gesichtsausdruck, wodurch Harry vermutete, dass sie verliebt waren.

„Natürlich könnt ihr bleiben. Aber ich lasse dich nicht mit ihr zusammen schlafen!", lachte Harry über Dracos erschrockenes Gesicht. „Außerdem hab ich nur ein Schlafzimmer."

„Oh, es macht mir nichts aus auf dem Fußboden zu schlafen, Harry. Ich will nur irgendwo bleiben können.", lächelte Ginny.

„Auf keinen Fall lasse ich dich auf dem Boden schlafen. Du schläfst im Bett und wir schlafen hier.", bestand Harry.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht das meine Jungs mit Schmerzen aufwachen. Wir werden alle im Bett schlafen.", sagte sie.

„Was? Du … schläfst neben einem Malfoy? Bist du sicher?", fragte Harry und sah Malfoy mit vernichtendem Blick an.

„Ja ich bin sicher, Harry.", lächelte Ginny. „Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich neben Malfoy schlafe, kannst du neben ihm schlafen.", sagte Ginny mit hinterlistigem Grinsen.

„Auf keinen Fall!", riefen beide.

„Fein ... ich schlafe in der Mitte!", sagte sie triumphierend.

Die schauten sich einen Film an, bis es Zeit war, um ins Bett zu gehen.

„Potter, ich bin froh, dass zu ein King-sized Bett hast.", sagte Draco als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten.

„Harry, kannst du mir ein T-Shirt zum Schlafen leihen? Jeans sind nicht wirklich bequem zum Schlafen.", fragte Ginny.

„Bedien dich aus einer der Schubladen.", sagte Harry und zeigte auf den Kleiderschrank.

„Danke.", sagte sie und wählte ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Sie war schon dabei ihren Pullover auszuziehen, wenn sie Harry aufkeuchen und das Zimmer verlassen hörte. Sich umdrehend, sah sie, dass Draco immer noch da war und sie mit dunklen Augen ansah. „Du magst es, anderen Leuten beim Ausziehen zuzusehen, oder?"

„Hängt von der Person ab ...", flüsterte er, errötete und verließ dann ebenfalls das Zimmer.

„Oh mein Gott. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich es einmal erlebe, dass Draco Malfoy wie ein kleines Mädchen errötet.", lachte Ginny, während sie sich umzog. Sie schlüpfte schnell zwischen die Laken und wartete auf die Jungs.

Als diese schließlich nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet hereinkamen, blieb Ginny vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen. Dort, direkt vor ihr, waren die zwei bestaussehendsden Männer, die sie jemals gesehen hatte und sie würde zwischen ihnen schlafen! Man hatte sie ein Glück. Harry hatte einen gutaussehenden Körper, aber Draco war für sie trotzdem attraktiver ...

Harry keuchte vor Verlegenheit und Ginny realisierte, dass sie wegen ihrem Starren peinlich berührt waren. Ginny sah weg und die beiden kamen ins Bett. Harry legte sich rechts, Draco links hin.

„Denk dran, Malfoy, ich werde dich die ganze Nacht beobachten! Wag es nicht sie anzufassen!", drohte Harry und küsste Ginny auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht, Gin!"

„Gute Nacht, Harry.", antwortete Ginny. Nachdem Harry ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte, um zu schlafen, drehte sich Ginny auf die Seite und betrachtete Draco.

„Krieg ich keinen Gutenachtkuss?", fragte sie.

„Ich darf dich nicht anfassen, erinnerst du dich?", sagte er mit spöttischem Lächeln.

„Aber ich kann dich berühren, weiß du?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und küsste sein Ohrläppchen. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich anfasse?"

Außer Stande etwas zu sagen, sah Draco ihr in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Lächeln fuhr Ginny mit ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper.

„Du weißt, dass Harry uns wahrscheinlich hören kann.", warnte er, „Hör besser auf."

Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte wie schnell sein Herz schlug.

In diesem Moment schnarchte Harry laut, was Ginny zum Lachen brachte.

„So viel zu meinem Beschützer!", flüsterte sie und küsste seine Brust.

Draco zog sie näher an sich und langsam schliefen sie ein.

In den frühen Morgenstunden wachte Ginny auf, weil sie durstig war. Sie hob den Kopf und betrachtete den Mann gegen den gedrückt sie schlief und küsste seine Wange sanft.

Sie hatte nun zwei Möglichkeiten das Bett zu verlassen. Entweder über Harry steigen oder über Draco.

„Definitiv Draco!", dachte sie lächelnd.

Sie positionierte ein Knie auf beiden Seiten seiner Hüfte und war gerade dabei, aus dem Bett zu steigen, als zwei Hände sie m die Taille fassten.

„Was glaubst du, was du da tust?", fragte Draco mit listigem Lächeln, während er die Augen öffnete.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg in die Küche, um mir ein Glass Wasser zu holen! Ich musste über dich steigen, um aus dem Bett zu kommen.", erklärte sie flüsternd.

„Ich dachte, jemand wollte mich vergewaltigen.", lächelte er, offensichtlich lügend.

„Das wünschst du dir!", lachte sie sanft.

„Klar doch!", stimmte er zu und rieb ihre Oberschenkel.

„Nun, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ich bin wirklich durstig.", seufzte sie und ging in die Küche.

Sie trank gegen den Tresen gelehnt Wasser, als Draco in die Küche kam.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt.

„Ja und du?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Nicht wirklich ...", seufzte er, kam näher und betrachtete den schönen Kontrast zwischen ihrem roten Haar und dem schwarzen T-Shirt.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie, schwer atmend.

In diesem Moment nahm Draco das Glas aus ihrer Hand und stellte es auf den Tresen. Dann fasste er sie um die Taille und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während er ihre Taille und Hüfte streichelte. Ginny hörte ihn stöhnen, als er ihren Po fasste.

„Du schläfst die ganze Zeit ohne Unterwäsche so nah neben mir?", flüsterte er schnell atmend. „Oh Ginny, du bist so böse!"

„Stimmt nicht. Such besser!", sagte sie und führte seine Hände wieder zu ihrem Po unter das T-Shirt. Als er ihre Haut spürte, stöhnte er und küsste sie erneut.

„Du trägst so was? Wow. Von außen unschuldig, aber innendrin unanständig!", flüsterte er, als er das kleine Dreieck am Ende ihres Rückens spürte. „Ich mag das!"

Sie schmusten und küssten nun schon seit einiger Zeit leidenschaftlich. Ginnys T-Shirt lag auf dem Boden und Draco war gerade dabei ihren BH auszuziehen, als sie erneut unterbrochen wurden.

„Ginny? Malfoy? Wo seid ihr Leute?", rief Harry aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Wir sind in der Küche! Sind gleich wieder da.", antwortete Ginny seufzend.

„Verdammt noch mal! Dieser Autor ist so dumm, er unterbricht uns immer, wenn wir gerade Spaß haben ...", seufzte Draco, der nach Atem rang.

„Keine Sorge. Wir werden schon noch dazu kommen!", flüsterte Ginny, küsste seine Brust, bevor sie vom Küchentisch rutschte und ihr T-Shirt wieder anzog. „Komm ..."

Als sie wieder im Bett lagen, fing Harry sofort wieder an zu schnarchen und die beiden kuschelten sich aneinander.

Leider war der Morgen nicht so freundlich. Die drei wurden von einem lauten summenden Ton geweckt.

„Malfoy, wir müssen gehen.", rief Harry, glitt aus dem Bett und zog sich so schnell an, wie er konnte.

Draco verhielt sich genauso wie Harry, was Ginny verwirrte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Wir werden im Ministerium gebraucht. Mach es dir bequem, okay?", sagte Harry, bevor er aus dem Schlafzimmer rannte.

„Bis später!", flüsterte Draco sie küssend.

Ginny seufzte zufrieden und legte sich wieder hin. Nur wenige Minuten später, fing ihr Zauberstab an schrille Geräusche zu machen und rote Funken zu sprühen.

„Klasse. genau, was ich gebraucht habe. Ein Notfall, der meine gute Laune ruiniert!", seufzte Ginny, zog sich schnell an und apparierte ins St. Mungos.

* * *

**A/N: Ein kleines Review wäre echt toll. Übrigens lernt ihr im nächsten Kapitel einen neuen Charakter kennen - Cassandra Malfoy. Für die, dies noch nicht auf englisch gelesen haben, ihr könnt ja mal einen Tipp abgeben, wer sie ist und welche Rolle sie spielt. (Alle anderen können auch tippen, aber ihr wisst es ja schon :-)**


	11. Eine riesengroße Überraschung

**Bonjour!!!!!!!! Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr upgedated habe. Ich befinde mich momentan im Auslandssemester in Frankreich. Es ist so toll hier und die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug. Ich danke trotzdem allen, die mir immer noch treu sind. In diesem Kapitel wird das „Geheimnis" der Cassandra Malfoy gelüftet und zwischen Ginny und Draco kommt es endlich zum langersehnten ... ihr werdet schon sehen. Viel Spaß damit!**

**Special thanks an: Saphira00, LunaNigra, Zaubermaus, DieGinny, ****Chia89, Liss92, lovely-sweetheart, kittyke, nora.1109, D.V.G.M.1, engelchen89, cherry159, Blue April, Yuna200, Ginny-Hermione Fan**

**Kapitel 11 – Eine riesengroße Überraschung**

„Was ist passiert, Joanne?, fragte Ginny, sobald sie im St. Mungo's angekommen war.

„Es gab einen Angriff auf einen Kindergarten für Halbblüter ... Die Kinder sind verletzt, einige unter Schock und einige brauchen ernsthaft Hilfe ...", beschrieb Joane und lief los um noch mehr Tragen mit Kindern in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Wie viele sind gestorben?", flüsterte Ginny traurig.

„Fünf", sagte Jo, bevor sie weinend in Ginnys Arme fiel. „Fünf kleine unschuldige Kinder!"

„Jo, beruhige dich ... Lasst uns das Beste tun, um denen zu helfen, die überlebt haben.", sagte Ginny und küsste ihre Freundin auf die Stirn, bevor sie begann die kleinen Kinder zu heilen.

Sie verbrachten den Großteil des Tages damit, kleine verängstigte Kinder zu heilen. Glücklicherweise waren nun alle gesund und zurück zu Hause.

Ginny setzte sich zum ersten Mal am Tag hin und war zu müde um wenigstens ihre Augen offen zu halten.

„Miss? Können Sie mir helfen?", fragte eine Stimme und zog an ihrer Jeans.

Ginny öffnete die Augen und erwartete ein Kind zu finden ... aber es war ein Hauself mit einem kleinen blonden Mädchen in seinen Armen, das nur mit einem schmutzigen Tuch bekleidet war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Die kleine Herrin wurde von Meister schlecht behandelt. Sie braucht Hilfe!", sagte der Elf weinend.

Ginny nahm das ohnmächtige Mädchen in ihre Arme und legte sie auf ein Krankenhausbett.

„Wie heißt ihre Familie?", fragte Ginny, während sie das Mädchen untersuchte.

„Malfoy ...", flüsterte der Hauself.

„OH MERLIN!", schrie Ginny fast vor Schock auf. „Es ist wahr, Draco hat eine kleine Schwester. Wo sind dein Meister und die Herrin?"

„Meister Malfoy hat die Herrin letzte Woche getötet, als sie versuchte Cassie zu schützen. Er hat das Versteck verlassen, um böse Dinge zu tun und wir sind geflohen ...", erklärte er und streichelte das kleine Mädchen.

„Ich wette, er hat etwas mit dem Angriff auf den Kindergarten zu tun.", murmelte Ginny. „Wie heißt sie?"

„Cassandra Malfoy ..."

„Sie ist so ein wundervolles kleines Mädchen. Vielen Dank, dass du sie lieb gehabt hast und sie hierher gebracht hast. Ihr Bruder wird sehr zufrieden mit dir sein.", lächelte Ginny. „Trotzdem ist sie in schrecklicher Verfassung ..."

Ginny gab ihr Bestes, um Cassandra zu heilen und als alles getan war, was möglich war, ließ sie das schlafende Mädchen in Jo's Obhut und ging mit dem Hauself einkaufen. Sie kaufte Babynahrung, Kleidung, Windeln, Badeprodukte, Schuhe, Haaraccessoires und viele andere Dinge für das Mädchen. Sie ließ es nach Hause liefern und kehrte nach St. Mungo's zurück.

„Hallo Cassie. Schön, dass du wach bist.", sagte sie und betrachtete das kleine Mädchen. Sie sah aus wie Draco mit ihren blonden Haaren, ihren traurigen blauen Augen und er perfekten Haut. Sogar mit all dem Schmutz an ihrem Körper und ihren Haaren, dachte Ginny, dass sie ein wunderschönes Mädchen war. „Kann ich dich in den Arm nehmen?"

„Die kleine Herrin hat so sehr gelitten.", sagte der Elf, als er sah, das Cassie sich zu einem Ball zusammenrollte, weil sie Angst vor Ginny hatte.

„Ich kann nur vermuten wie sehr.", sagte Ginny und hielt das Mädchen an ihre Brust gedrückt, während sie ein Schlaflied sang. „Ich werde sie baden! Sie ist so schmutzig in diesen Lumpen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Julie, ich bin zu Hause!", rief Ginny als sie eine Stunde später nach Hause kam.

„Ginny? Was soll das ganze Babyzeug? Ich bin erst im zweiten Monat!", sagte Julie und kam ins Wohnzimmer. „Was hast du da im Arm?"

Sie sprach über das Bündel Decken in Ginny's Armen, in denen Cassie tief schlief.

„Das ... ist deine Nichte, Cassandra Malfoy.", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Ist sie nicht süß?"

„OH MERLIN! Es ist also wahr? Wo hast du sie gefunden? Ist sie in Ordnung?", fragte Julie besorgt und berührte das Gesicht des Mädchen liebevoll. „Sie ist wunderschön."

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich werde alles erklären, sobald Draco nach Hause kommt.", sagte Ginny und setzte sich mit Cassie in den Armen auf die Couch. „Also wie lief es gestern Abend?"

„Es war fantastisch! Danke für alles! Mark ist so glücklich über das Baby!", seufzte Julie glücklich. „Armes Kind … hat eine Familie von Verrückten … Kann ich sie halten?"

Ginny nickte und gab ihr das kleine Mädchen, aber sie wachte sofort auf und weinte, ihre Arme nach Ginny ausstreckend. Lächelnd nahm sie das Baby wieder, küsste den blonden Kopf und sang leise, während Julie ihr mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht zusah.

„Du wirst eine fantastische Mutter sein, Gin ...", flüsterte sie lächelnd.

Einige Minuten später kamen Draco und Mark glücklich nach Hause.

„Julie! Wir haben Lucius gefangen genommen!", sagte Mark und umarmte seine Freundin.

Draco sah ebenfalls sehr glücklich aus und umarmte seine Tante bis er Ginny bemerkte.

„Wessen Baby ist das?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Draco ... das ist Cassandra Malfoy, deine Schwester.", sagte Ginny und zeigte ihm das schlafende Mädchen.

Draco betrachtete das Baby, unfähig zu sprechen oder sich zu rühren. Sie waren so identisch. Das kleine Mädchen gehörte zu seiner Familie?!

„Wie ...? Warum ...?"

„Bitte setzte euch … Ich werde alles erklären." sagte Ginny und bereitete sich darauf vor, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Ponky, ein Hauself kam zu mir ins Krankenhaus mit Cassie in den Armen. Ihr hättet sie in diesem Zustand sehen sollen ... Nun es ist besser, dass ihr es nicht gesehen habt! Sie hatte überall blaue Flecken und Verletzungen; sie ist seit langen nicht mehr richtig gefüttert worden, deshalb ist sie so klein für ihr Alter. Sie war unterkühlt, hatte infizierte Wunden und sie spricht oder läuft nicht richtig ... Sie wurde von mächtigen Flüchen getroffen, wahrscheinlich dem Cruciatusfluch! Nun soweit zu ihrem körperlichen Zustand und der wird sich bessern. Was mir wirklich Sorgen bereitet ist ihre Psyche.", erklärte Ginny, und sah Julie und Draco weinen. „Sie hat so sehr gelitten. Aber nun hast du die Möglichkeit sie ins Leben zu bringen, Draco. Du kannst sie glücklich machen, indem du sie liebst und beschützt."

„Danke, dass du sie geheilt hast, Ginny.", sagte er und streichelte dem Mädchen sanft über den Kopf. „Ich werde alles tun um ihr Wohlsein zu garantieren."

Cassie hatte sich an Ginny gewöhnt, also schliefen sie zusammen in ihrem Zimmer. In dieser Nacht wachte Ginny mehrfach vom Weinen und Schreien des Kindes auf. Sogleich erschien auch immer Draco mit erschrockenem Gesicht. Ginny fing jedes Mal an Schlaflieder zu singen bis Cassie wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Dieser Bastard!", zischte Draco bedrohlich. „Sieh, was er ihr angetan hat!"

„Ich weiß Draco. Aber mit der Zeit und mit viel Liebe wird sie das alles überwinden.", versprach Ginny und klopfte neben sich auf das Bett. Draco legte sich neben sie und umarmte beide Mädchen.

„Was wäre nur aus mir geworden, wenn du nicht hier wärst?", flüsterte er und küsste Ginny auf die Wange.

„Ich denke, du würdest ganz gut mit Pansy auskommen ...", sagte Ginny traurig.

„Eifersüchtig?", grinste er und sah ihr in die Augen.

„ICH? Eifersüchtig? Bist du verrückt? Warum sollte ich?", fragte sie und gab vor beleidigt zu sein.

„Weil du denkst, dass ich sexy, gutaussehend und süß bin ...", flüsterte er mit einem Lachen.

„Du meine Güte! Ich muss Cassie von dir fernhalten oder sie wird am Ende auch zu so einem selbstbezogenen Gör wie du ...!", seufzte Ginny zu dem kleinen Mädchen das in ihren Armen schlief.

„Ich bin kein selbstbezogenes Gör ... Ich weiß nur wie ich bin ... und ich bin all diese Dinge, die ich eben genannt habe! Kannst du nicht einmal zu geben, dass du mir zustimmst, nur dieses Mal?", fragte er und versuchte verletzt zu klingen.

„Okay, Malfoy … du bist der heißeste Kerl, den ich jemals getroffen habe. Wenn ich dich sehe, fängt mein Blut an zu kochen und ich muss tief durchatmen, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden ... Bist du nun zufrieden?", sagte sie mit gelangweiltem Gesicht, obwohl alles, was sie gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Du hast nicht gesagt, dass du mich süß findest ...", sagte er schmollend.

„Wag es ja nicht mir gegenüber dieses Gesicht zu machen! Ich sehe solche Gesichter den ganzen Tag im Krankenhaus ...", sagte Ginny lächelnd, während sie eine Hand auf seine Wange legte und ihn mit ihrem Daumen streichelte.

„Und was tust du, wenn sie schmollen?", fragte er und küsste ihre Handfläche.

„Ich werde wütend.", antwortete Ginny mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln, während Draco sie schockiert ansah.

„Du Teufel!", lachte er sanft und küsste ihre Lippen. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du eine Betrügerin bist ... ich hatte erwartet, dass du sagst: ‚Ich küsse sie'...".

„Nun, ich gebe ihnen einen Kuss ... Aber dich werde ich nicht küssen, denn du hast ja bereits mich geküsst.", lächelte Ginny.

„Bitte, Bitte?", fragte er wieder mit einem Schmollgesicht.

„Fein, aber wenn du deiner Schwester jemals diese Dinge beibringst, werde ich dich töten. Ich kann dir kaum widerstehen und sicherlich werde ich ihr erst recht nicht widerstehen können.", lachte Ginny und küsste ihn heftig.

Während sie sich küssten, fühlte Draco auf einmal eine kleine Hand sein Gesicht streicheln.

War es möglich, dass Ginny drei Hände hatte? Er wusste das eine Hand in seinem Nacken lag und ihn näher an sich heranzog und die andere Hand Cassie hielt. Also wem gehörte die Hand, die sein Gesicht so sanft streichelte?

Als er den Kuss unterbrach und seine Augen öffnete, errötete Draco als er realisierte, dass die Hand Cassandra gehörte. Sie war wach und sah ihn neugierig an. War es möglich, dass sie ihn erkannte?

„Hallo Cassandra. Mein Name ist Draco. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sich etwas seltsam fühlend. Er hatte sich nie mit Kindern auseinandergesetzt.

Das Mädchen lag einfach nur da und sah ihn mit sanften Augen an, während sie sich mit beiden Händen an Ginnys T – Shirt, als hätte sie Angst, dass Ginny sie verlassen würde.

„Nun, ich hoffe du schläfst gut, okay? Und bitte pass auf Ginny auf. Sie eine Gefahr für unser beider Herzen!", flüsterte er und küsste das Mädchen auf die Wange. In diesem Moment kicherte sie und warf beide Arme um Dracos Hals.

„Sie mag dich! Nimm sie …", lächelte Ginny, glücklich darüber, wie das kleine Mädchen sich gegenüber jemandem anderen öffnete.

Draco tat wie geheißen. Er nahm Cassie in seinen Schoss und umarmte sie, während sie ihn weiter musterte.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass sie mich mag. Ich bin sexy, gutaussehend und süß ...", sagte er und küsste Cassies Kopf.

„Draco ... ich muss mich fast übergeben bei diesen Worten.", lachte Ginny und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, während sie den Bauch des Mädchens liebkoste.

Bald war Cassie in Dracos Armen eingeschlafen und die drei schliefen ein, mit Cassie in ihrer Mitte. Wer auch immer in dieses Zimmer kam, würde denken, dass sie eine junge Familie waren und für Ginny war es in diesem Moment auch so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie allein in ihrem Bett. Besorgt stand sie auf und lief in die Küche, wo sie Draco mit der kleinen Cassie auf dem Arm fand, die Anweisungen auf dem Glas mit Babynahrung lesend.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte er und sah Ginny an. „Was ist los? Du siehst so besorgt aus ...".

„Oh ich war nur überrascht, als ich allein aufwachte. Was tust du da?", fragte Ginny und trat neben ihn, um Cassie auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Ich versuche sie zu füttern ... Ich kann nur diese verdammten Anweisungen nicht verstehen.", antwortete er gelangweilt. „Hey, wo ist mein Guten – Morgen – Kuss? Bekomm ich etwa keinen?"

Lachend küsste Ginny ihn, nahm das Glas aus seiner Hand und begann Cassie zu füttern. Das kleine Mädchen aß in Rekordgeschwindigkeit …

„Beruhige dich, Cassie. Niemand wird dir das Essen wegnehmen.", lachte Draco, als er sah dass Cassie das Essen mit dem Löffel über die ganze Küche verteilte, wobei sie ihren schönen pinken Schlafanzug und Ginnys Gesicht mit Babynahrung bekleckerte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Malfoy. Du hast gerade deine erste Chance sie zu baden gewonnen.", sagte Ginny amüsiert, während sie das Gesicht des Mädchens säuberte.

„Kann ich dich auch baden? Du bist von oben bis unten mit ihrem Essen bekleckert ...", sagte er verführerisch, lehnte sich zu ihr und leckte das Essen von ihrem Gesicht.

„YEW", lachte Ginny, genoss aber das Gefühl seiner Zunge auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Das schmeckt sogar gut ... oder ist das deine Haut?", flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft.

„Oh, das ist ja so klischéehaft. Und ich mag es!", seufzte Ginny und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Weasley ... wenn ich dich allein erwische ...", stöhnte er und wich langsam zurück.

„Was wirst du mit mir machen?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Das wirst du schon sehen. Glaub mir du wirst es sehen und fühlen.", sagte er, nahm Cassie auf den Arm und ging ins Badezimmer.

Nachdem sie ihm beigebracht hatte ein Baby zu baden und ihm eine Windel anzulegen, tat Ginny der Bauch vor lauter lachen weh. Es war so witzig Draco dabei zuzusehen, wie er versuchte eine Windel anzulegen oder Cassie zu baden ... Es war ein großartiger Morgen für alle drei.

Obwohl sie glücklich war, dass Cassie sich wie ein normales Kind benahm, war Ginny besorgt über die Zukunft des Mädchens … Würde Draco als Vater oder als Bruder für sie sorgen? Im Moment brauchte Cassie einen Vater und eine Mutter ... keinen Bruder.

„Ich muss sie sich näher kennen lernen lassen, damit Draco herausfindet auf welche Art er sie liebt ...", dachte Ginny, während sie Cassie ein Schlaflied sang.

In den nächsten Wochen gingen Draco und Ginny nicht zur Arbeit, sondern verbrachten ihre ganze Zeit mit Cassie, brachten ihr bei mit Spielzeugen zu spielen, halfen ihr aufrecht zu stehe, weil sie immer noch nicht laufen konnte und halfen ihr die Namen der Sachen, die sie umgaben, zu lernen ... Es war eine schwere Zeit, aber es war gut zu sehen, dass das kleine Mädchen Fortschritte machte. Einer dieser war, dass sie sich Julie und Mark gegenüber öffnete.

Heute hatte das Pärchen Cassie in den Zoo mitgenommen, so dass Draco und Ginny sich entspannen konnten.

„Ich vermisse sie schon jetzt!", seufzte Draco traurig, während sie auf dem Sofa saßen und sich einen Film ansahen.

„Ja, ich auch ... Es ist toll zu sehen, wie du dich jemandem anderen gegenüber öffnest. Du ärgerst mich nicht einmal mehr ...", lächelte Ginny und ließ ihren Kopf in seinem Schoss ruhen.

„Das ist, weil ich nicht will, dass jemand außer mir dich Weasel nennt. Das ist mein Spitzname für dich!", antwortete er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar.

„Ich habe nicht von dieser Art von Necken gesprochen.", lachte sie, setzte sich auf und küsste ihn sanft auf die Brust, dann seine Kehle, seinen Kiefer, seine Wange, seine Augen und schließlich seinen Mund.

„Du freches Weasel ...", lachte er und vertiefte den Kuss, während er sie an sich zog.

„Lass uns dort beginnen, wo wir bei Harry aufgehört haben ...", flüsterte sie und zog ihn langsam aus, bis er nur noch Unterwäsche trug. Draco tat das gleiche und begann ihren BH zu öffnen. Als er ihn auszog, schrie er fast auf vor Freude, weil er endlich seine Göttin sehen können würde. Er streichelte ihr Brüste sanft und küsste ihren flachen Bauch, als er jemanden an der Tür klopfen hörte.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich habe genug von diesen Unterbrechungen!", sagte er wütend.

„Draco, ich hab mit meinem Ellbogen auf den Lautstärkeknopf des Fernsehers gedrückt. Das Geräusch kam aus dem Fernseher. Tut mit leid.", lachte Ginny und griff nach der Fernbedienung, um den Fernseher auszuschalten. „Können wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen?"

Als Antwort nahm er sie in seine Arme, mit ihren Beinen um seine Hüften, und küsste sie non–stop, während er ihren Po streichelte und sie in sein Schlafzimmer trug. Als sie dort ankamen, legte Draco sie zärtlich aufs Bett und liebkoste ihre Brüste mit seinen erfahrenen Händen, wobei sie ihren Rücken durchdrückte, um sich seiner Berührung hinzugeben.

„Du magst das?", lächelte er, bevor er einen ihrer harten Nippel küsste, was sie vor Genuss aufstöhnen ließ.

„Du weißt mit Sicherheit, was du tust.", flüsterte sie und grub ihre Fingern in sein weiches Haar. „Komm her zu mir ..."

Draco gehorchte und gab alles, was er fühlte in diesen Kuss, während seine Hände nach unten wanderten und sie sanft unter ihrem Slip berührten. Dies ließ Ginny lauter stöhnen und ihre Hüften gegen seine Hand drücken.

„Du bist so schön. Es ist verdammt schwer mit dir zu leben und dich nicht die ganze Zeit so zu berühren ...", flüsterte er und streichelte sie heftiger.

„Draco, bitte, ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus ...", bat sie, unfähig ihre Augen zu öffnen, als ein seltsames Gefühl durch ihren Körper fuhr, dass sie dazu brachte ihre Hüften heftiger gegen seine Hand zu drücken, um den Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

„Dann komm ... komm für mich!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und küsste es, während er ihr zusah wie sie vor Genuss und Befriedigung aufschrie, als sie einen heftigen Orgasmus hatte.

Ginny fühlte die Schauder der Befriedigung ihren Körper langsam verlassend, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete.

„Vielen Dank.", seufzte sie und küsste ihn. „Aber jetzt will ich das ganze Programm!"

„Das wird nicht so hart sein ...", antwortete er und führte ihre Hand zu seinen Boxershorts, was sie zu einem listigen Lachen veranlasste.

„Ich denke, es ist zu hart!", scherzte sie, streichelte sein Glied, zog seine Boxershorts aus und setzte sich auf ihn.

„Das ist, weil ich froh bin dich zu sehen.", lachte er und drehte sie unter sich, mit seinem Unterleib zwischen ihren Beinen. „Bist du bereit?"

„Ja!", flüsterte sie und bereitete sich auf den Schmerz vor, von dem sie wusste, dass er kommen würde.

Draco glitt langsam in sie, stoppte aber als er eine Barriere fühlte. Seine Augen wurden riesengroß und sahen ihr schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht.

„Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme?

Ginny konnte nur ihren Kopf schütteln, um ihm zu sagen, dass er weitermachen sollte.

Draco gehorchte und glitt vollständig in sie, darauf wartend, dass sie sich an das Gefühl gewöhnte. Bald darauf stöhnte Ginny und begann ihre Hüften zu bewegen, und Draco tat das gleiche, und erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit und Intensität seiner Bewegungen, was sie zu noch heftigerem Stöhnen veranlasste.

Ginny umarmte seine Hüften mit ihren Beinen, seinen Bewegungen folgend und sie sogar noch näher zusammen bringend. Sie liebkoste sein Gesicht, sein Haar, seinen Oberkörper, seinen Rücken und als die nun bekannte Spannung in ihrem Körper zurückkam, ließ sich Ginny von ihrem Verlangen leiten und schrie seinen Namen, während er ihren flüsterte, als sie zusammen den Höhepunkt erreichten.

„Warum hast du es mit nicht gesagt?", fragte er atemlos, als er ihren Körper streichelte, nachdem sie den Höhepunkt geteilt hatten.

„Hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht?", flüsterte sie, küsste seine Brust und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, sich unglaublich glücklich und befriedigt fühlend.

„Ja ... ich wäre zärtlicher gewesen!", sagte er besorgt. „Hab ich dir weh getan?"

„Ja, meinem Mund. Als du den Höhepunkt hattest, hast du mich so heftig geküsst, dass du in meine Lippe gebissen hast.", lächelte sie und zeigte die kleine Verletzung.

„Tut mit leid! Was kann ich tun, damit du mir verzeihst?", fragte er, sie leidenschaftlich küssend.

„Du kannst damit anfangen, das zu wiederholen, was wir gerade getan haben ...", lachte sie und legte sich auf ihn.

**A/N: Puh, Liebesszenen zu schreiben/übersetzen ist gar nicht so einfach. Es soll ja nicht billig klingen. Sagt mir mal, ob's euch gefallen hat oder was ich ändern soll. ****VG, Doreen (alias sweetsunshine16)**


	12. Reue und Tränen

**A/N: So, da ich am Freitag meine letzte Prüfung (und das auch noch auf französisch) hatte, habe ich beschlossen, dass es mal wieder Zeit für ein neues Kapitel wäre. Viel Spaß damit!**

**Kapitel 12 – Reue und Tränen**

„Draco, ich möchte ja nicht verbittert klingen, aber was genau sind wir? Sind wir überhaupt etwas?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, als sie sich von ihren Aktivitäten ausruhten.

„Müssen wir etwas sein, um Sex zu haben?". antworte aus dem Bauch heraus und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Oh, Oh ... das war genau das Falsche ...", dachte er, als er Ginnys trauriges Gesicht sah. Er hasste es sie besorgt oder traurig zu sehen, so wie sie es jetzt war ...

„Nein, natürlich nicht ...", log sie und versuchte normal zu klingen. „Ich gehe besser mal duschen und fange mit dem Abendessen an ... Julie, Mark und Cassie werden bald zu Hause sein."

Sich beschämt fühlend, wickelte sie die Bettdecke um ihren Körper und verließ Dracos Zimmer. Als sie an der Tür stoppte, um sie zu schließen, sahen sie sich in die Augen und in ihrem Kopf sagte Ginny die Worte, die ihre Kehle verbrannten. „Ich liebe dich, Draco."

„Ginny, sag mir was passiert ist. du siehst so traurig aus. Du hast während des Abendessens nicht mal Cassie angelächelt.", fragte Julie besorgt ihre Freundin, nachdem sie Cassie ins Bett gebracht hatten.

„Ich dachte nur, dass ich etwas könnte, was andere Leute können, aber es hat für mich nicht funktioniert.", sagte Ginny und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen, während sie das kleine Mädchen betrachtete.

„Kannst du bitte Deutsch sprechen?", fragte Julie.

„Draco und ich hatten Sex ..."

„Oh Mann! War es so schlecht?", fragte Julie, neugierig über Ginnys trauriges Gesicht.

„Natürlich nicht. Es war wundervoll, auch wenn es mein erstes Mal war.", sagte Ginny und Julie … vor Überraschung. „Ich dachte, ich könnte Sex mit ihm haben, ohne über meine Gefühle nachzudenken, aber ich lag falsch."

„Du magst ihn ..."

„NEIN. Ich liebe ihn ... und er erwidert meine Gefühle nicht.", eröffnete ihr Ginny und fing an wie ein Baby zu weinen in Julies Armen.

„Was ist los? Warum weinst du?", fragte Draco, der das Zimmer betrat.

„Sie weint nur vor Freude. Ich habe ihr gerade gesagt, dass sie die Patin meines Kindes wird.", log Julie und versuchte überzeugend zu lächeln.

„Oh, also ist Cassie eingeschlafen?", fragte er nicht überzeugt.

„Ja ist sie. Ich bin auch müde! Gute Nacht:", sagte Ginny und sah Julie bittend in die Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Gin ... Komm Draco, lass uns gehen.", sagte Julie und schubste ihn aus dem Zimmer.

In dieser Nacht weinte Ginny, bis sie einschlief. Sie musste ihr Herz schützen und es gab nur einen Weg, dies zu tun ...

Ginny hatte immer noch Urlaub, doch sie arbeitete die folgende Woche non – Stopp. Je weniger Zeit sie mit Draco verbrachte, desto besser ... Diese Woche hatte sie ihn zweimal gesehen, aber nie Cassie und sie vermisste sie sehr. Sie liebte sie, als wäre sie ihre Tochter.

„Ich muss sie sehen.", dachte sie traurig. „Heute mache ich früher Schluss ..."

Als sie die Tür zur Wohnung öffnete, setzte sie ein überzeugendes Lächeln auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung Cassie dort zu finden.

Was sie sah, ließ Tränen und Wut in ihr aufsteigen.

Genau vor ihr knutschten Draco und Pansy rum und stöhnten absurd laut ... Das schlimmste war, dass sie es vor den Augen von Cassie taten, die auf dem Boden mit einer Puppe spielte.

Als Cassie Ginny bemerkte stand sie langsam auf und zum ersten mal überhaupt ... sprach sie.

„Winny!", rief sie und streckte ihre Arme in Ginnys Richtung aus.

Draco hörte auf mit dem was er tat und sah Cassie überrascht an. Hatte sie gerade ihr erstes Wort gesagt?

Was hatte sie gesagt? Winny? Einen Moment … ins Deutsche übersetzt, hieß das Ginny? Als er in die gleiche Richtung wie Cassie sah, sah er eine Ginny, die weinte, aber wie eine Verrückte lächelte, bevor sie loslief und das Mädchen in ihre Arme nahm.

„Oh, Cassie, meine Süße ... wie geht's dir? Du siehst toll aus.", flüsterte Ginny und betrachtete das Mädchen in ihren Armen.

„Sie ist in Ordnung, aber sie hat dich vermisst ... Wir beide haben das.", sagte Draco und lächelte sie an, während Pansy mit den Augen rollte.

„Du hast mich vermisst, Süße? Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Möchtest du mit mir baden? Wir können das Wasser durchs ganze Badezimmer spritzen.", sagte Ginny, die aus dem Wohnzimmer ging, Draco und Pansy vollkommen ignorierend.

„Hör auf sie so anzusehen!", kreischte Pansy und drehte sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung. „Warum benimmst du dich so weich und fürsorglich? Wo ist der Draco mit dem ich sonst immer Sex hatte?"

„Das geht dich nichts an .. Bitte geh ...", forderte er sie auf.

„Du magst sie, nicht wahr? Diese ganze ‚Wir haben dich vermisst' Sache war erbärmlich", rief diese wütend.

„RAUS!", brüllte er.

Wir einen lauten Ploppen verschwand Pansy und ließ Draco allein mit seinen Gedanken.

Ja, er hatte Ginnys Gegenwart vermisst, ihre Hilfe mit Cassie, ihr liebliche Stimme, ihr teuflischen Kommentar und ihren Körper in seinen Armen … Er mochte alles an ihr, aber sie ging ihm aus dem Weg seit diesem einen Tag und er wusste nicht wieso.

Antworten suchend, ging er ins Badezimmer, wo Ginny und Cassie in der Badewanne saßen, Wasser umherspritzend und lachend.

„Was ist los?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme, die Ginny überraschte. Sie versuchte ihren Körper zu bedecken, unter Wasser, aber das Wasser in der Badewanne war wegen Cassie zu niedrig. „Nicht nötig, dich zu bedecken ... ich kenne deinen Körper bereits von Kopf bis Fuß. Was ist los mit dir?"

„Wir nehmen ein Bad. Ist irgendetwas daran nicht in Ordnung?", fraget sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Warum läufst du vor mir weg? Und vor Cassie?", fragte er und setzte dich auf die Toilette. „Bereust du, was wir an diesem Tag getan haben?"

„Nein, ich bereue es nicht.", sagte Ginny errötend, „aber ich möchte es vergessen. Das war nur ein One – Night – Stand, Draco. Du solltest dich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt haben."

„Das war kein One – Night – Stand und das weißt du.", antwortete er wütend.

„Bitte geh, ich versuche ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen und du bist dabei nicht sehr hilfreich.", seufzte sie.

„Nur eins noch .. Ich habe einen Brief aus dem Ministerium bekommen. Ich verliere meine Schwester, wenn ich sie nicht adoptiere. Um sie zu adoptieren, muss ich heiraten. Und um zu heiraten, brauche ich eine Frau mit Herz ...", sagte er und berührte ihren nassen Oberschenkel.

„Ich denke du hast bereits die perfekte Frau und Mutter gefunden. Pansy Parkinson ist ein Reinblut. Sie wird die perfekte Frau für dich sein und die perfekte Mutter für ein reinblütiges Kind.", sagte Ginny und versuchte nicht zu weinen. „Ich bin sicher sie wird sich sehr über den Heiratsantrag freuen. Nun lass mich bitte in Ruhe mein Bad beenden."

Sobald ein wütender Draco das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, fing Ginny an wie ein Baby zu weinen.

„Winny?", rief Cassie und umarmte Ginny, um sie zu trösten.

„Keine Sorge, Cassie. Ich bin okay. Und du wirst eine gute Familie haben, die dich lieben und beschützen wird. Ich bin nur traurig, weil ich nicht da sein werde um zu sehen wie du zu einer wunderschönen Frau heranwächst.", weinte Ginny während sie das nasse Haar des Mädchens küsste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wo ist Cassie?", fragte Draco ein Stunde später, als Ginny ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Sie schläft in meinem Bett.", antwortete Ginny mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass sie dort schläft. Sie wird in meinem Zimmer schlafen, wie die ganze letzte Woche.", sagte er wütend. In diesem Moment sah er aus wie der alte Draco aus Hogwarts.

„Fein ...", flüsterte Ginny und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich von Cassandra fernhältst. Sie muss vergessen, dass es dich gibt.", sagte er drohend- „Und ich möchte dein Gesicht nie wieder sehen."

„Wie du möchtest ...", murmelte Ginny, während sie weinte. Mit einem lauten Ploppen disapparierte sie und kam in dieser Nacht nicht zurück, oder in den darauf folgenden Nächten ...

„Philip, Harry ist hier um dich zu sehen.", rief Julie aus dem Wohnzimmer, einige Wochen später.

„Wie geht's dir Julie? Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass du schwanger bist.", fragte Harry während sie auf Draco warteten.

„Mir geht's gut, danke. Hast du sie in letzter Zeit gesehen. Sie ist ausgezogen und hat mir nur einmal auf meinen Eulen geantwortet. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie etwas Zeit mir ihrer Familie braucht, aber das glaube ich nicht. Draco benimmt sich in letzter Zeit auch komisch und ich denke er ist Schuld an dem ganzen Durcheinander.", sagte Julie wütend.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie ausgezogen ist. Warum? Wo ist sie? Und was meinst du damit, dass Draco sich seltsam benimmt?", fragte Harry?

„Sie ist vor drei Wochen abgehauen, bevor ich nach Hause kam, und in den Fuchsbau gegangen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht warum, und Draco will es mir nicht sagen. Er läuft die ganze Zeit mit übler Laune rum. spricht nicht, isst nicht ... Alles was er tut ist in seinem Zimmer mit Cassie zu spielen.", sagte Julie traurig.

„Hey Harry! Was ist los?", fragte Draco als er mit Cassie auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Hi. Ich bin nur gekommen, um endlich mal den kleinsten Malfoyspross kennen zulernen!", sagte Harry und versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl er besorgt war, als er den Zustand seines Freundes sah. Draco war unglaublich blass, er stand nicht so aufrecht wie sonst und seine Augen sahen sehr traurig aus und hatten dunkle Ringe ... Während er versuchte Draco nicht anzusehen, hielt Harry das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen und spielte mit ihr.

„Winny?", rief das Mädchen mir sanfter trauriger Stimme.

„Nein, ich bin nicht Ginny! Ich bin doch viel hübscher als sie, denkst du nicht?", scherzte Harry und warf dem stirnrunzelnden Draco ein Blick zu. „Warum guckst du so düster?"

„Sie hört nicht auf diesen Namen zu sagen. Es ist nervtötend!", sagte Draco wütend.

„Vielleicht vermisst sie Ginny.", sagte Julie wütend zu ihrem Neffen. „Sieh mal Philip, warum erzählst du mir nicht, was passiert ist? Ginny ist eine meiner besten Freundinnen und ich will sie da haben, wo sie hingehört: HIER ZU HAUSE! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen will und dass sie Cassie nie wieder zu nahe kommen soll.", sagte er leise.

„DU HAST WAS?", schrieen Harry und Julie gleichzeitig.

„Sie hat mich zurückgewiesen ... sie hat Cassie im Stich gelassen.", schrie Draco zurück, wobei sein Gesicht rot vor Zorn wurde.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Julie.

„Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten möchte, damit ich Cassie adoptieren könnte. Das Ministerium will sie mir wegnehmen, wenn ich nicht heirate ...", erklärte Draco ungeduldig. „Und sie hat ‚Nein' gesagt ...".

Julie's Gesicht nahm sanftere Züge an, als sie verstand, was passiert war.

„Warum denkst du hat sie abgelehnt, Draco?"

„Weil sie Cassie nicht so sehr liebt, wie ich es tue ... Sie möchte nicht an Cassie's Leben teilhaben.", sagte er und setzte sich das Gesicht in den Händen verbergend auf die Couch.

„Nein, Draco, darum hat sie nicht abgelehnt und du weißt das! Sie liebt Cassie mehr als alles andere. Und sie würde alles tun, um sie zu schützen, außer jemanden zu heiraten, der sie nicht liebt.", erklärte Julie und tätschelte seine Schulter. „Liebst du sie?"

„Ich ... ich vermisse sie ... ich mag die Art wie sie mich mit ihren Kommentaren zur Weißglut bringt, ich mag es wie sie lächelt und Cassie Lieder vorsingt, ich mag das Gefühl von ihrem Körper an meinen ... Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das Liebe ist ...", flüsterte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden geliebt ..."

„Das stimmt nicht Draco! Du liebst Cassie! Beschreib mir doch mal, was du für sie fühlst.", beharrte Julie.

„Ich liebe ihr Lächeln, ich kleinen Lacher, die Art wie sie ‚Winny' sagt, den Geruch von Babypuder und Windeln, die Art wie sie sich an mich kuschelt ... ich könnte stundenlang weitermachen ...", sagte und küsste die Wange einer Schwester.

„Also Draco, ich werde dir jetzt das sagen, was Hermine mir gesagt hat, als ich sie gefragt habe, was Liebe ist.", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Ich bin sicher sie hat dir die Definition aus einem Lexikon gegeben ... Die Frau ist eine wandernde Bibliothek.", seufzte Draco. „Aber wenn du es sagen möchtest, tu es ruhig ..."

„Sie hat mir gesagt, Liebe ist, wenn du nichts anderes willst als jemandem anderen nahe zu sein, sie vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen, sie in deinen Armen zu halten wann immer sie glücklich ist, oder mit ihr zu weinen, wenn sie traurig ist. Liebst heißt, dass du bereit bist dein Leben für diese Person zu geben und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie in Ordnung und glücklich ist … Ich kann sehen, dass du das für Cassie fühlst. Fühlst du auch genauso für Ginny? Aber das musst du für dich beantworten.", sagte Harry langsam, damit Draco all die Informationen verarbeiten konnte.

„Seit wann bist du so weise, wenn es um sowas geht?", spottete Draco neugierig.

„Seit ich meine andere Hälfte gefunden habe.", sagte Harry mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Also, fühlst du das für Ginny?", fragte Julie.

Draco schloss seine Augen für einen Moment und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach. Als er sie wieder öffnete, kreische Julie auf und umarmte ihren Neffen.

„Ich wusste, dass du endlich erkennen würdest, was die ganze Zeit da war. Mir tut es nur leid, dass du so dumm warst, es nicht früher zu begreifen.", lachte Julie. „Na los, krieg deinen Hintern hoch und entschuldige dich bei Ginny. Sie muss todunglücklich sein …"

„Ich geh ja sofort. Übrigens Ginny sagt, ich habe eine tollen Hintern, also mach dich nicht über ihn lustig.", sagte Draco und lächelte das erste Mal in dieser Woche. „Lass uns gehen Cassie, wir besuchen Ginny!"

„Winny?!", wiederholte das Mächen und verstand, dass sie endlich ihre Freundin sehen würde.

Draco, Harry und Cassie flohten zu Fuchsbau und kamen mit einer großen Wolke Asche mitten im Wohnzimmer an.

Draco säuberte Cassie Gesicht und Sachen und tat dann das gleiche mit sich selbst. Erst als er mit seiner Erscheinung zufrieden war, sah er sich in dem Haus um. Das Wohnzimmer war ein kleiner gemütlicher Raum, mit zwei Sofas und zwei Sesseln geschmückt mit Tüchern in verschieden Farbe. Das war ein echtes Zuhause … Ginny konnte sich glücklich schätzen in solch einer warmen und liebevollen Umgebung aufgewachsen zu sein.

„Mrs. Weasley?", rief Harry neben ihm.

„Harry!?", antworte eine weibliche Stimme aus einem nahen Zimmer, bevor ein rothaarige Frau, breit lächelnd ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Harry, Liebling ... ich hab dich so lange nicht gesehen! Du kommst nicht mehr so oft hierher wie früher ..."

„Ich weiß, Mrs. Weasly, es tut mir leid. Ich habe sie auch vermisst!", gab Harry zu, der das Gefühl der festen Umarmung genoss.

„Und wer ist das?", fragte sie mit einem neugierigen Lächeln. „Und so ein süßes Mädchen ..."

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley und das ist meine Schwester Cassandra Malfoy.", sagte Draco sanft und sah wie ihr lächelndes Gesicht zu einem geschockten wurde.

„Ein Malfoy?", keuchte sie, „Was bringt sie hierher?"

„Ich würde gern ihre Tochter sehen, natürlich nur, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben. Ich muss ihr etwas wichtiges sagen.", fragte er mit traurigem Gesicht.

„Sind Sie der Grund, warum sie sich so anders benimmt?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ja, das bin ich.", gab Draco zu, und senkte den Kopf um seine Schuhe zu betrachten.

„Nun, ich muss mich erst mit Ihnen unterhalten bevor ich entscheide, ob Sie sie sehen können oder nicht.", erklärte Mrs. Weasley und zeigte auf die Couch neben ihm. Sobald sie sich hingesetzt hatten um zu reden, sprang Cassie aus Draco's Armen und ging zu Mrs. Weasley.

„Winny?", reif das Mädchen und öffnete ihre Armen, um gehalten zu werden. Ginny's Mutter lächelte das Mädchen an und nahm sie auf den Schoss.

„Du wirst Ginny bald sehen, Schatz, warte noch ein kleines Bisschen.", flüsterte sie, „also erzählen sie ..."

„Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und ich wohnen seit einigen Monaten zusammen und wir sind uns sehr nahe gekommen, besonders nachdem Cassie gefunden wurde und Ginny sie vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hat. Leider habe ich etwas getan, was ihre Tochter wütend gemacht hat und sie hat sich von mir und Cassie zurückgezogen. Vor drei Wochen fand ich heraus, dass ich meine kleine Schwester verlieren würde, wenn ich sie nicht adoptiere und um sie adoptieren zu können, muss ich verheiratet sein. Daher hab ich Ginny gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will und sie hat ‚Nein' gesagt.", erklärte Draco. „Ich bin wütend geworden und habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen will und dass sie sich von Cassie fernhalten soll ... Ich bin der dümmste Mann der Welt ..."

„Meine Ginny würde nie jemanden heiraten, den sie nicht liebst, Mr. Malfoy! Sie waren zu barsch als Sie ihr diese Dinge sagten.", sagte Mrs. Weasley leise. „Aber ich kenne meine Tochter und weiß, dass sie nicht einfach ist! Ich stimme Ihnen zu, sie müssen miteinander reden ..."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Draco und lächelte.

„Aber sagen Sie mir eins: Lieben Sie meine Tochter?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ja, das tue ich, mit jeder Faser meines Herzens.", sagte er ernst. „Alles was ich will, ist sie glücklich zu sehen ... Und wenn das mit mir und Cassie ist, wäre ich ein sehr glücklicher Mann ..."

„Gut! Sie war die ganze Zeit so traurig. Sie isst nicht, sie lächelt nicht wie sonst und sie bleibt den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer. Es bricht mir wirklich das Herz sie so zu sehen und nichts tun zu könne. Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass meine Tochter wieder lächelt.", bat sie und erhob sich um Harry Cassie zu geben. „Ich werde sie herunterrufen und sagen, dass Harry sie sehen will. Andernfalls wird sie nicht herunterkommen ..."

„Bald darauf, kamen Schritte die Treppe herunter und Ginny kam ins Zimmer. Sie sah sehr blass aus, war um einiges dünner und sah sehr unglücklich aus. Sie so zu sehen, ließ sich Draco noch schuldiger darüber fühlen, ihr diese schrecklichen Dinge gesagt zu haben.

„Harry, du hast Cassie mitgebracht?", schrie sie vor Freude, rannte zu Harry, nahm ihm das Mädchen aus den Armen und drückte sie fest an sich. „Oh, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, Süße. Wie geht's Draco? Hast du dich gut um ihn gekümmert?"

„WINNY!", schrie das Mädchen enthusiastisch ohne Luft zu holen. Es war offensichtlich, dass beide Mädchen glücklich waren sich zu sehen. Nur ein Idiot wie er würde kommen und versuchen sie zu trennen.

„Hallo Ginny:", sagte er hinter ihr, wodurch sie sich schnell umdrehte.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie voll Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Stimme.

„Wir müssen miteinander sprechen ... Können wir?", fragte er mit traurigem Lächeln.

„Ich denke es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Wenn du denkst, dass ich alles tue, was du willst, wenn du Cassie hierher bringst, liegst du falsch ...", sagte sie, obwohl sie Cassie fest umklammerte, als fürchte sie, Draco würde ihr Cassie wieder wegnehmen.

„Ginny, ich denke, du solltest Mr. Malfoy anhören.", sagte Mrs. Weasley in befehlendem Tonfall. „Gib mir Cassie ... Harry, Cassie und ich werden einen Kuchen backen!"

Als die drei den Raum verließen, fühlte Ginny, wie sie sich verspannte.

„Bitte sag, was du zu sagen hast und verschwinde dann aus meinem Haus und meinem Leben ...", sagte barsch, als sie sich in einen Sessel setzte.

**A/N: Ich weiß dieser Cliffhanger ist nicht sehr nett. Wird sie ihm verzeihen oder nicht? Ich geb mir Mühe sobald, wie möglich das Ende des ersten Teils (ja das nächste Kapitel ist das Ende des ersten Teils) zu übersetzten.**


	13. Liebesgeständnisse

**A/N: Hallo, ich bins mal wieder. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es gut ein halbes Jahr her ist, dass ich das letzte Mal upgedatet habe. Hier also das letzte Kapitel der Story. **

**Die Story hat auch eine Fortsetzung (His little Healer 2). Im Moment weiß ich aber noch nicht, ob ich diese auch übersetzen werde. Ich stecke grade in der Examensvorbereitung (und die dauert als Jurastudent mindestens ein Jahr). Also einfach mal abwarten und Tee trinken. Vielen Dank für alle eure bisherigen Reviews und alle lieben Ermunterungen weiterzumachen. Vielleicht bis bald, Doreen**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Kapitel 13 – Liebesgeständnisse**

„Ginny ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut, wie ich mich an diesem Tag verhalten habe ... ich war sehr aufgebracht, ziemlich wütend sogar und hab nicht normal gedacht ...", sagte Draco während er im Zimmer hin und her lief, weil er Angst hatte ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. Angst hatte den Hass in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Warum warst du aufgebracht?", fragte sie mit einem Kissen spielend, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er sah so traurig und nervös aus und sie wusste, sobald sie ihn ansehen würde, würde sie in seinen Arme laufen und ihn besinnungslos küssen und alles vergessen, was passiert war ... Und genau das brauchte sie gerade nicht! Sie wollte zuerst Antworten ...

„Weil ich dir einen Antrag gemacht habe und du hast ihn abgelehnt ...", flüsterte er, und sah ihr tief in die Augen als sie überrascht zu ihm aufblickte.

„Du hast mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht? Ich habe dich nur sagen gehört, dass du eine Mutter für Cassie brauchst und eine Ehefrau für dich selbst. Ich habe nie einen Heiratsantrag gehört! Und wenn du mit Pansy zusammen bist, warum solltest du mich heiraten?", sagte sie wütend.

„Ich bin nicht mit Pansy zusammen!", rief er, aufgebracht über ihre Schlussfolgerungen.

„Ach, wirklich? Also knutschst du mit jeder Frau, die du kennst, in deinem Wohnzimmer rum? Gut zu wissen ..." bemerkte sie sarkastisch.

„Du bist doch schuld daran, dass ich mit ihr rumgemacht habe! Wenn du mir nicht ausgewichen wärst, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, wäre ich nicht frustriert gewesen und hätte nicht mit Pansy rumgeknutscht!", erwiderte er, langsam seine Gelassenheit verlierend.

„Wag es nicht, mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen! An dem Abend, als wir sie in diesem Restaurant trafen, habe ich dich gefragt, was sie für dich ist ... Ich frage dich das gleiche jetzt! Was hat sie dir früher bedeutet und was bedeutet sie heute?", fragte Ginny, stand auf und warf das Kissen wütend auf den Boden.

„Du möchtest die ganze verdammte Wahrheit wissen? Wir sind Sex-Partner! Während dieser zwei Jahre im Auror-Training, hatte ich nicht vernünftig Zeit um Mädchen kennen zu lernen, also bin ich immer zu Pansy gegangen, um mich zu entspannen ... Ein Mann muss ab und zu Sex haben, weißt du?", antwortete er mit einem gelangweilten Grinsen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das ... das gerade ist ja vor ein paar Wochen passiert ...", flüsterte Ginny traurig. „Was ist sie heute?"

„Sie ist gar nichts, nothing, nada, rien!", erwiderte er und ging einen Schritt auf Ginny zu. „Warum bist du weggelaufen, nachdem wir so etwas schönes geteilt hatten? Das war kein One-Night-Stand, wie du behauptet hast."

„Weil ich nicht zu der Sorte von Menschen gehöre, die mit jemandem schlafen, ohne das Liebe dabei ist! Ich habe an diesem Tag einen Fehler gemacht, als ich mit dir geschlafen habe, und nun tut es mir Leid, dass ich es getan habe!", erwiderte sie und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, damit er nicht den Schmerz sah, der sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Was ist, wenn doch Liebe dabei war?", fragte er sanft und nahm ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht. „Was wenn es gar kein Fehler war?"

„Es wäre keine gegenseitige Liebe ...", antwortete sie, und versuchte erfolglos ihre Hände den seinen zu entziehen. „Es wäre immer so, dass der eine liebt und der andere nur Lust und Verlangen empfindet."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht, aber sie wollte ihn noch immer nicht in die Augen sehen. „Bitte Ginny, schau mich an, wenn ich dir eine Liebeserklärung mache."

Ginny schluchzte als sie seine Stimmer hörte und sah ihn an, während ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Allerdings keine Tränen der Trauer, sondern Tränen der Hoffnung, Tränen des Glücks, Tränen der Liebe …

„Ich liebe dich, du verdammtes Wiesel! Du hast mich dazu gebracht, etwas zu fühlen, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben gefühlt habe und nun versuchst du uns beiden etwas so schönen zu verneinen! Tut mir leid, uns dreien! Kannst du mir vergeben für das, was ich dir angetan habe?"

„Übrigens, uns vier! Wie könnte ich dem Mann, den ich liebe, und dem Vater unseres Kindes nicht vergeben?, lächelte Ginny und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Heißt das, dass du Cassies Mutter sein willst? Sie wird unser Kind sein?", fragte er voller Hoffnung und selig lächelnd, ohne die Erwähnung einer vierten Person bemerkt zu haben.

„Ja, sie wird unser erstes Kind sein. Glaubst du sie hätte lieber einen Bruder oder eine Schwester?", fragte Ginny mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, als wüsste sie etwas, was er nicht wüsste.

„Was meinst du? Willst du mir sagen, dass du schwanger bist?", fragte er überrascht und reichte hinab um ihren flachen Bauch zu berühren.

„Es stimmt …", sagte sie und lächelte glücklich, als Draco sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss voller Liebe, Verlangen und Hoffnung zog. „Stell dir vor, eine Heilerin, die bei ihrem ersten Sex nicht verhütet! Das Krankenhaus sollte mich feuern!"

Draco stimmte in ihr Lachen ein er fühlte sich als würde er vor Glück schweben.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Ginny. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir all diesen Schmerz zugefügt habe. Alles was ich will, ist mit dir zusammen zu sein und dich glücklich zu machen. Das ist alles was ich will!", gestand er ihr flüsternd.

„Ich vergebe dir, wenn du mir mein Verhalten vergibst. Und ich liebe dich auch Malfoy!", lachte sie und küsste ihn erneut.

„GINNY! Wach auf, du Schlafmütze!", schrie Ron, bereits in ihrem Zimmer.

„Hau ab!", stöhnte sie und legte sich ein Kissen auf den Kopf. „Hhm. Weiches Bett! Mein Bett ist nicht so weich! Mein Bett in Hogwarts war so weich!"

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass du in Hogwarts bist! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Nein, antworte besser nicht. Ich kenne die Antwort schon.", sagte er amüsiert.

Darum wissend, dass Ron sie nicht allein lassen würde bis sie aus dem Bett kam, setzte sich Ginny mit gekreuzten Beinen auf. Da war sie also, nicht mehr in ihren süßen Träumens und in Hogwarts, obwohl sie den Raum, in dem sie sich befand nicht erkannte.

„ Ich hatte so einen schönen Traum! Ich wollte heiraten und du hast mich aufgeweckt …", beschwerte sie sich und rieb ihre verschlafenen Augen. „Ist es schon Zeit fürs Frühstück? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe."

„Mein Gott. Du bist durchgeknallt! Ich wusste es! Um jemanden wie Malfoy zu heiraten muss man einen Vollschaden haben!", rief Ron glücklich. „Du kannst die Hochzeit immer noch absagen, Ginny! Ich gehe runter und sage allen, dass es keine Hochzeit geben wird!"

„WAS? Ich hab nicht geträumt? Oh, ich heirate Draco, ich bin Heilerin, ich werde Cassies Mutter sein und ich bin schwanger!", rief Ginny freudig. Die Realität war so perfekt, dass sie dachte es wäre alles nur ein Traum.

„Du bist WAS?", schrie Ron wütend. „Dieser BASTARD! Ich bring ihn um ..."

„Ron! Willst du das mein Kind eine Halbwaise ist?", beschwerte sich Ginny und streichelte über ihren 2 Monate schwangeren, nicht vorhanden Bauch. Ihre ganze Familie wusste über ihre Schwangerschaft Bescheid, außer Ron natürlich aus den naheliegenden Gründen. „Schick bitte Mum und Hermine in mein Zimmer ... Ich werde ein Bad nehmen ..."

„Fein! Ich bin froh, dass ich einen Neffen bekomme ... aber ich bin traurig das Malfoy der Vater ist!", sagte Ron und umarmte seine Schwester mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich hab dich lieb, Ginny! Wenn er dich jemals schlecht behandelt, komm einfach zu mir und ich werde ihn umbringen, okay?"

„Okay, Ron!", lachte Ginny und küsste Ron auf die Wange bevor sie ins Badezimmer ging, um ihr Bad zu nehmen.

„Okay, Ron!", lachte Ginny und küsste Ron auf die Wange bevor sie ins Badezimmer ging, um ihr Bad zu nehmen.

„Oh meine kleine Ginny ... Du bist so eine schöne Braut!", schluchzte Mrs. Weasley, als Hermine Ginny in ihr Brautkleid half. Das Kleid war schneeweiß, ärmel- und trägerlos, und umschmeichelte ihren Oberkörper wie eine zweite Haut, mit kleine roten Glasperlen die Blumenmuster bildeten. Der untere Teil des Kleides war sehr voluminös, berührte fast den Boden und hatte einen langen Schleier mit dem gleichen Muster aus roten Glasperlen am Saum des Rockes. Ihre Schuhe waren rot, als Kontrast zu dem weißen Kleid und ihr Haar war offen, wodurch ihre schönen Locken in der Septembersonne leuchteten.

„Glaubst du, es wird Draco gefallen?", fragte Ginny als sie sich im Spiegel ansah.

„Ich denke er wird enttäuscht sein, dass du nicht in einem grünen Kleid heiratest, aber auf jeden Fall wird er deinen Anblick lieben, wenn du ihn am Altar in der Großen Halle triffst.", sagte Hermine breit lächelnd.

Ginny lachte und atmete dann tief ein, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Die Stunde nahte und sie wurde langsam sehr nervös.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Harry an der Tür klopfend. „Wie geht's der schönsten Braut der Welt?"

„Komm rein Harry! Ich mache mir fast in die Hosen vor lauter Nervosität!", klagte Ginny und umarmte ihren Freund und Hochzeitspaten.

„Du siehst toll aus, Ginny! Malfoy ist so blass und still, ich glaube er fällt gleich in Ohnmacht!", sagte Harry amüsiert. „Cassie läuft wie wild herum und versucht ihn zum lächeln zu bringen, aber ich glaube sie macht ihn nur schwindelig mit den ganzen Kreisen, die sie läuft ..."

Ginny lachte und sah auf Harrys Uhr.

„Nun ja ... Wir müssen nicht mehr lange warten! Es ist soweit!", sagte Ginny tief einatmend. „Mum, Harry, Hermine geht in die Große Halle und sagt Dad , dass er an der großen Treppe auf mich warten soll."

Fünf Minuten später schritt Ginny am Arm ihres Vaters in die Große Halle. die Große Halle war geschmückt worden und riesige Rosenbüsche schmückten die Pfeiler der Halle, die Bänke waren voller Gäste und Hogwarts Schüler. Der Himmel der Großen Halle war strahlend blau und sehr sonnig, und weiße Tauben flogen durch den großen Raum, die Cassie faszinierten, die in Julies Schoß saß und auf die Vögel zeigte.

Und schließlich sah Ginny zu Draco … Da war er, am Altar, umringt von Rosen und Efeu, und sah glücklich und atemberaubend aus in seinem schwarzen Smoking. Als sie sich dem Altar näherte, konnte Ginny nicht auf die anderen Gäste schauen ... Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und als sie näher kam, sah sie, dass seine Augen ein wenig zu sehr leuchteten. Weinte er etwa?!

Mr. Weasley gab seine Tocher an Draco, umarmte seinen neuen Sohn und küsste seine Jüngste und ging dann zu Mrs. Weasley, die vor lauter Glück weinte.

„Bin ich so hässlich, dass du so weinst?", fragte Ginny lächelnd.

„Nein. Cassie hat mir nur mit ihren Fingern in die Augen gestochen, das ist alles.", log er und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Du bist die schönste Braut, die ich je gesehen habe. Und nun gehörst du ganz mir."

„Noch nicht Malfoy! Wir sind noch nicht mal verheiratet und schon belügst du mich!", lachte Ginny und streichelte seine feuchte Wange. „Komm du Heulsuse, lass uns das hinter uns bringen."

Als der Ministeriumsangestellte sie traute, hörte man ein leichtes Flüstern unter den Schüler, Bemerkungen abgebend, wie schön Ginnys Kleid war, wie heiß Draco wäre, wie toll das Pärchen wäre und so weiter ... all das ließ Ginny während der ganzen Zeremonie lächeln, während ihre Hand die von Draco drückte, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Und nun frage ich, wenn jemand einen Grund kennt, warum die Hochzeit nicht vollzogen werden soll, so soll er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen ...", sagte der Mann in die Menge schauend.

„Ich habe etwas zu sagen!"

Jeder in der Großen Halle drehte sich zu Ron um, die Gesichter voller Schock.

„Ich wusste es! Sie hat einen Liebhaber!", schrie ein Mädchen aus der Mitte der Schülermasse.

„Ach hör doch auf! Das ist ihr Bruder!", antworte ein anderes Mädchen heftig lachend.

„Ruhe! Warum stellst du dich ihnen entgegen?", fragte der Mann Ron.

„Bevor sie heiratet, möchte ich noch etwas klarstellen! Malfoy, wenn du meiner Schwester wehtust, bring ich dich um! Wenn du dem Baby von Ginny wehtust, bring ich dich um! Wenn du irgendjemanden, den ich liebe, wehtust, bring ich dich um! Wenn du ein Weasley Familientreffen versäumst, bring ich dich um! Verstanden?", fragte Ron mit ernster Miene.

Draco nickte nur mit einem Lächeln.

„Gut! ich weiß, dass ich das bereuen werden, aber …", sagte Ron und kam auf Draco zu, um ihn zu umarmen wie einen echten Bruder. „Willkommen in der Familie!"

„Sehr gut! Ich erkläre sie nun zu Mann und Frau. Mister Malfoy, sie dürfen ihre Frau jetzt küssen!", sagte der Mann und versuchte nicht über Dracos Erröten, welches von Rons Umarmung stammte, zu lachen.

„Das ist es Dracky! Nun hast du mich den Rest deins Lebens am Hals! Bereust du es schon?", lachte Ginny als er sie auf die Stirn küsste.

„Ich bereue es, dass es solange gedauert hat, dich zu finden ... ich liebe dich, Virginia Malfoy!", flüsterte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre weiche Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco Weasley!"

„Hey, ich bin kein Weasley!", beschwerte er sich lachend.

„Bitte sag das nicht laut oder Ron bringt dich um und ich bin eine alleinerziehende Mutter!", bemerkte Ginny und küsste ihn noch einmal. „Wo ist meine Tochter?"

"Hier ist sie, Mommy und Daddy! Dreimal hoch auf Mr. und Mrs. Draco Malfoy!", rief Harry und über gab Cassie an Draco und Ginny.

In der ganzen Großen Halle schalten die jubelnden Rufe wieder und das Paar lächelte glücklich.

„Ich denke, wir werden sehr glücklich sein ...", stellte Ginny fest und küsste Cassie.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir das werden ...", korrigierte Draco, „Wiesel!"

„HEY!", rief Ginny und lachte. „Es wird keine Hochzeitsnacht für dich geben, Mister!"

„Oh, ich glaube da liegst du falsch. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht wiederstehen kannst ...", antwortete er und küsste sie zärtlich mit dem Versprechen einer langen glücklichen Ehe.

ENDE


End file.
